Sectumsempra
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: Hermione é atingida pelo feitiço Sectumsempra. A partir daí, tudo muda...
1. O Ataque

_**Sectumsempra**_

**Shipper:** Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape.  
**Gênero:** Romance.  
**Censura:** Livre.  
**Spoilers:** Dos livros EdP e RdM.  
**Aviso:** Ignore a morte de Dumbledore e praticamente todo o sétimo livro antes de ler essa fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dia das Bruxas. Uma hora da manhã. Severus Snape vagava pelos jardins do castelo. Talvez isso colaborasse para aumentar sua fama de _morcegão_, mas não se importava. Nunca se importara. Não era mais tão odiado, mas também não era querido. Seus alunos, e o mundo bruxo em geral, passaram a ter uma espécie de respeito "contido" por ele após a guerra. A lealdade para com Dumbledore e os serviços de espião vieram à tona e toda a sua ajuda durante a batalha entre bem e mal foi fundamental para a vitória de Harry Potter. Depois, com toda a hipocrisia do mundo, muitos dos que o acusaram de ser traidor ofereceram-lhe a _cobiçada_ Ordem de Merlin. Só aceitou para que Dumbledore parasse com seus discursos animados e profundamente irritantes.

Mas agora Severus Snape era apenas um professor; mais especificamente, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O cargo com o qual ele sempre sonhara. Mas não estava sendo como imaginara. Era realmente bom ensinar essa matéria, mas não se sentia realizado. Faltava alguma coisa; ou alguém.

_Alguém?_ Que idéia ridícula, pensou. Posso não ser mais o pior ser humano da Terra, mas daí achar que alguém possa... já é exagero. E, além disso, não há nenhuma mulher que eu conheça inteligente e corajosa o suficiente para tentar alguma coisa comigo.

Sentou-se na beira do lago, aproveitando o silêncio e a paz que reinava em toda a propriedade e respirou fundo. Podia não estar realmente feliz, mas sua vida acalmara. Sem as excursões com Voldemort, agora podia relaxar e até ter uma noite inteira de sono. Era verdade que os principais Comensais da Morte não tinham sido capturados ainda, mas sem o Lorde das Trevas, não tinham muita força e, além disso, burlar as proteções de Hogwarts era considerado algo praticamente impossível. Sentia-se até mais saudável.

Provavelmente estaria mais tranqüilo se o trio grifinório, Potter, Weasley e Granger, não tivesse voltado, junto com alguns outros amigos, para cursar o sétimo ano. Idéia da Granger, tinha certeza. Aquela garota tinha uma sede de conhecimento incrível e muita coisa que ela aprendeu sozinha ajudou-os muito nessa guerra, ele teve que reconhecer. Foi quando percebeu que ela havia crescido. Hermione Granger não era mais aquela menininha irritante metida a sabe-tudo. Era uma mulher agora, inteligente e sagaz . Ele até poderia estabelecer uma convivência cordial ou, talvez, propor-lhe uma parceria em alguma pesquisa; se ela não fosse grifinória, é claro. Podia não ser traidor, mas ainda era sonserino.

Potter também cresceu; não é mais aquele menino idiota que acha que pode desobedecer regras só porque é famoso. A guerra e tudo de ruim que vem com ela deve te-lo amadurecido de alguma forma. O garoto Weasley continua o mesmo, uma sombra do Potter e o namorado da Granger; idiota, concluiu.

Quando começou a sentir pena da Granger, por ter certeza de que o garoto não tinha intelecto para entendê-la, um grito cortou a noite e rompeu o silêncio.

Levantou-se de um salto, olhando ao redor. Procurando. Viu um movimento estranho das folhagens na orla da Floresta Proibida. Tirou a varinha do bolso e ergueu-a, pronto para atacar enquanto dava alguns passos para frente e aguardava. Um vulto saiu cambaleando da floresta e correndo tropegamente em direção ao castelo, sem vê-lo. Estava pronto para estuporar quem quer que fosse quando um raio de luar iluminou os jardins e ele reconheceu a pessoa.

Era Hermione Granger. Mas com certeza havia acontecido alguma coisa a ela. Parte de suas vestes estava rasgada, cabelo desarrumado e sujo e havia alguns cortes, hematomas em seu rosto e braços e ela fazia um esforço enorme para continuar correndo. Ele se aproximou dela, mas a garota acabou se assustando e caindo para trás. Após reconhecê-lo, ouviu-a suspirar aliviada. Na hora em que ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, um feitiço qualquer o atingiu no peito, fazendo-o bater em uma arvore a uns três metros de distância.

Ouviu outro grito, agora sabia que pertenciam a Granger, enquanto se levantava e voltava para perto da garota, viu quatro vultos saindo da floresta. Eram Nott, Crabbe pai, Goyle pai e Lucius Malfoy. Pareciam lívidos e Nott tinha um corte enorme no braço. Então, num lampejo, compreendeu. De alguma forma, eles tinham penetrado as proteções da propriedade e capturado a Granger enquanto a garota fazia a ronda noturna. Se haviam tentado fazer alguma coisa com ela, não tinha certeza. Ela parecer ter apanhado muito, pensou. Mas tinha conseguido fugir e agora tentava levantar vacilante para continuar lutando. Snape ajudou-a, enquanto observava os Comensais se aproximarem deles. Rindo, Malfoy falou:

- Bravo, Granger, bravo! Conseguiu ajuda. Pena que seja de alguém que eu estava louco para reencontrar e lembrar os velhos tempos... – pronunciou as últimas palavras com um tom de inconfundível ameaça. – Como vai, Severus?

- Melhor do que você gostaria. – respondeu ácido.

- Sempre com suas ironias, caro amigo... – retrucou Malfoy – Mas você é um traidor e traidores devem morrer... – concluiu, e preparou-se para lançar um feitiço, mas um expelliarmus jogou sua varinha longe. Snape virou-se para olhar Hermione e a viu concentrada, encarando os outros Comensais enquanto Malfoy recuperava a varinha. Parecia realmente mal, estava muito pálida. Olhou para Lucius bem em tempo de desviar um feitiço lançado por ele. Os outros três resolveram atacar também, lançando feitiços principalmente em Hermione, que estava mais fraca. Snape preocupava-se com os feitiços que recebia de Malfoy e tentava desviar alguns dos que eram lançados a garota. Lançou um impedimenta em Malfoy e virou-se para ajudá-la. Viu-a estuporar Crabbe e lançar o feitiço do corpo preso em Goyle. Nott se enfureceu e berrou:

- Crucio! – Hermione começou a se contorcer de dor. Lágrimas desciam descontroladas por seu rosto e alguns cortes voltaram a sangrar, mas ela não gritava. Isso surpreendeu Snape; a determinação dela em não gritar era impressionante. Avançou para o lado da garota e gritou:

- Incarcerous! – Nott caiu, completa e firmemente preso, ao mesmo tempo em que a maldição era interrompida e Hermione respirava, trêmula. Snape abaixou-se ao seu lado e perguntou baixinho, enquanto fechava alguns cortes. – Você está bem?

- Estou.... – murmurou fracamente e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Snape colocou uma mão em seu ombro e falou:

- Não se levante. Vou prendê-los e buscar ajuda. – ela assentiu e Snape levantou-se, mas por pouco não foi atingido por um feitiço. Malfoy recuperara os movimentos e parecia mais furioso que nunca. Avançou para Snape; que se colocou na frente de Hermione, para tentar protege-la; berrando:

- Mestiço traidor! Você vai morrer.E vai morrer sofrendo.

- Sério? Não sabia que você era vidente, Lucius... – retrucou sarcástico.

- Ora, seu... – e lançou outro feitiço, que Snape desviou. Malfoy atacou com uma série de feitiços rápidos e Snape desviou-os. O loiro, completamente irado, passou a usar artes das trevas, obrigando o outro a mudar de posição quando o feitiço não podia ser desviado. O professor tentava revidar com feitiços de paralisação. Malfoy também conseguia desvia-los. Snape começou a pensar em uma forma de avisar a Dumbledore quando sentiu, mais do que viu, Hermione se mexer no chão às suas costas. Preocupou-se se ela havia sido atingida por algum feitiço. Viu-a, com o canto do olho, enquanto escapava de mais uma azaração, produzir uma fraca luz branca, que foi se distanciando em direção ao castelo. Excelente idéia, Granger!, pensou. Um Patrono... uma mensagem por Patrono. A melhor solução. Espero que chegue logo, refletiu tenso, o patrono não parecia muito forte.

Continuava lutando com Malfoy, mas agora já ouvia vozes, distantes, é verdade, mas eram sem dúvida vozes dentro do castelo. Distraiu-se por uma fração de segundo olhando para a porta de entrada e então ouviu Malfoy berrar:

- Sectumsempra!

Aconteceu em frações de segundo: Olhou para Malfoy, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, e se preparou internamente para receber o feitiço. Mas antes que o feitiço o atingisse, sentiu-se empurrado para trás quando Hermione pulou em sua frente e recebeu o feitiço em seu lugar e caiu desmaiada no chão.

Cortes enormes irromperam por todo o seu corpo e o sangue saia em grandes quantidades. Levantou-se rapidamente e olhou o corpo de Hermione no meio de uma enorme poça de sangue.

Sentiu um ódio crescente tomar conta de si. Encarou Malfoy e mal percebeu que o sorriso desaparecera do seu rosto e ele parecia tão surpreso quanto o próprio Snape com a atitude da garota. Não conseguia mais controlar suas emoções, ou clarear seus pensamentos, ou formar algum raciocínio. Só um feitiço lhe vinha à cabeça no momento. Sua voz tremeu de ódio ao pronunciá-lo:

- Avada Kedavra!

Lucius Malfoy caiu morto no chão ao mesmo tempo em que as portas do castelo se escancaravam e toda escola parava escandalizada diante da cena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_N/A: Oi, gente! *-* Essa é a primeira fanfic longa que escrevi... Já postei na Floreios e resolvi inaugurar minha conta no FFnet postando-a aqui. Como ela já está completa, os capítulos não vão demorar a vir... Mas, como toda autora (iniciante, no meu caso... ^^), preciso de reviews para viver! (melodramática! XD).  
Eu sinceramente espero que gostem...  
E tenho de avisá-los que eu me perco muito facilmente no tempo e no espaço, então me perdoem por qualquer erro relacionado a isso. *Estou tentando melhorar*  
Tenho outras fics prontas e vou postando aos poucos... E, quando entrar de férias, escreverei novas... *-*  
Quando eu comecei a fanfic, não tinha beta... Então os capítulos não estão betados.  
O epílogo está! Graças a Lety Snape! Obrigada, Lety! *-*_


	2. Gina Weasley

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.  
_  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo II – **Gina Weasley**

Snape caiu ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Hermione enquanto aspirava o ar em grandes arfadas. Aproximou-se dela. Tocou-lhe o pescoço em busca de algum sinal de vida e encontrou uma fraca e descompassada pulsação. Sem se importar com os olhares do resto da escola, rasgou as vestes da garota para poder ver melhor os cortes.

O som das vestes sendo rasgadas pareceu tirar os outros do estado de choque. Os alunos começaram a cochichar em grupinhos, enquanto algumas garotas apontavam para Hermione e davam gritinhos. Gina Weasley foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude: correu pelo gramado em direção a sua melhor amiga. Minerva McGonagall tentou detê-la, mas Dumbledore a impediu. Harry Potter e Rony Weasley tentaram, desesperados, seguir Gina, mas foram impedidos por uma espécie de barreira invisível. Olharam diretamente para Dumbledore, mas este apenas encarou-os por alguns segundos, dirigindo-se a McGonagall logo depois:

- Minerva, impeça qualquer aluno – _seja quem for_ – de ultrapassar essa barreira. Estupore-o se for necessário – completou olhando para Harry. Depois se virou para o restante do corpo docente, que parecia um pouco atordoado para tomar alguma iniciativa por conta própria. – Papoula e Pomona, peço que ajude Minerva a controlar os amigos da Srta. Granger...

- Mas, Diretor – interrompeu-o Madame Pomfrey. – Eu devo cuidar da Senhorita Granger. Ela esta muito ferida e...

- Não, Papoula. Deixe Severus cuidar dela.

- Albus, eu sou a medibruxa dessa escola. – ela parecia um tanto ofendida por ser dispensada.

- Eu sei disso, Papoula. Sua ajuda será importante mais tarde. Deixe que Severus cuide dela. Ele sabe o que fazer.

A medibruxa concordou contrariada. O diretor continuou falando:

- Filio e Horácio, preciso que vocês tentem levar os alunos para o Salão Principal. Deixem os amigos da Srta. Granger aqui. E peçam para que esperem até que eu possa falar com eles. – os dois se retiraram para atender ao pedido. – Hagrid, vou prender os Comensais e gostaria que você vigiasse-os até que eu possa contatar o ministério.

Dumbledore prendeu-os com outra barreira mágica, mas manteve Lucius Malfoy no lugar em que caíra. Hagrid sentou-se ao lado dos Comensais.

_*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*_

Snape, ainda alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta, mal percebeu a chegada de Gina Weasley. Ele ergueu o olhar rapidamente ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro e a viu. Notou vagamente as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos da garota, antes dela se sentar no chão e colocar a cabeça de Hermione em seu colo. Observou-a conjurar rapidamente uma maca embaixo de sua amiga e, com um feitiço simples, sugar todo o sangue que atrapalhava a visão dos cortes. Depois, ela colocou a mão delicadamente no rosto da amiga. Soltou uma exclamação audível e encarou-o. Ele simplesmente assentiu, sem saber o que dizer e trocou um olhar desesperado com ela. Tinha certeza que ela havia visto o quanto ele estava preocupado. Ela estava ardendo em febre.

Antes que o estado de Hermione piorasse, Snape começou a sussurrar o contra-feitiço, passando a varinha por todos aqueles cortes. Deteve-se mais tempo em um corte na coxa direita da garota, que parecia mais profundo. Deduziu, antes mesmo de terminar o encantamento, que não funcionaria tão bem quanto funcionou em Draco Malfoy, há dois anos. Os cortes pararam de sangrar e até se fecharam, mas não cicatrizaram. Ele respirou fundo e continuou olhando para o rosto desfalecido da grifinória. Só ergueu o olhar quando viu um lençol branco planar um pouco no ar, antes de cobrir o corpo de Hermione.

Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com outros incrivelmente azuis encarando-o. Albus Dumbledore estava mais sério do que ele jamais o vira e sua voz demonstrava toda sua tristeza.

- Como ela está? – perguntou. Snape vacilou e olhou de relance para Hermione. Não respondeu. Apenas voltou a encarar o diretor. Pela dor nos olhos dele, Dumbledore teria sua resposta. Compreendendo, continuou. – Vamos levá-la pra Ala Hospitalar. – e ergueu a maca. – Preciso que me conte tudo assim que entrarmos, Severus. – Snape assentiu e tentou se levantar, sem sucesso. Gina ergueu-se e o ajudou. Ele apenas olhou-a e aceitou a ajuda.

Apoiado na menor dos Weasley, Snape caminhava lentamente em direção ao castelo, sendo acompanhado por Dumbledore e pela maca de Hermione que flutuava ao seu lado. Quando a distância diminuiu, pôde perceber quem eram as pessoas na porta do castelo. Viu Potter e Weasley tentando passar por uma McGonagall extremamente nervosa e Longbotton chorando a um canto; Lovegood e Sprout tentavam consolá-lo. Depois percebeu que Madame Pomfrey vinha correndo em sua direção. Ela passou seu braço em suas costas para ajudar a Weasley a carregá-lo. Só agora percebera como estava fraco.

Ao alcançarem a entrada do castelo, todos os outros se juntaram em volta da maca. Ouviu Dumbledore falar:

- Quero que vocês vão para o Salão Principal. Não será necessária a presença de todos nós. Peço apenas que Minerva nos acompanhe.

- Mas, Prof. Dumbledore, Hermione... – começou Harry, desesperado.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry. Além disso, preciso conversar com Severus. Depois você poderá visitá-la. – disse, em um tom conclusivo. E virou-se para a Prof. Sprout. – Pomona, leve-os ao Salão Principal e informe aos alunos que, em meia hora, irei explicar-lhes o ocorrido.

Sprout assentiu e disse:

- Vamos crianças... – todos a seguiram contrariados, mas a professora parou ao ver que Gina Weasley não a acompanhava. – Venha, senhorita Weasley...

- Não, Pomona. A srta. Weasley ficará conosco.

Pelo olhar que Snape viu os outros darem a Dumbledore, tinham entendido tanto quanto ele, mas resolveu não interferir. Afinal, a menina Weasley foi a única a ajudá-lo e não foi impertinente.

Caminharam em silêncio até a Ala Hospitalar. Dumbledore passou o corpo de Hermione da maca para cama, enquanto Minerva trancava a porta. Snape sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Hermione, Gina na beirada da cama da amiga, Minerva e Albus na cama ao lado e Madame Pomfrey pôs-se a examiná-la. Deu um gritinho ao sentir a temperatura da garota e olhou para Snape. Ele apenas deu outro suspiro cansado. E disse:

- Traga ditamno, Madame Pomfrey. Ela só pode tomá-lo a cada hora, exatamente, e daqui a duas horas. Sem nenhuma outra poção. Se não, ela pode... – ele não conseguiu completar a frase e, inconscientemente, segurou a mão da garota.

A medibruxa saiu em busca do remédio. Dumbledore tomou a palavra.

- Severus, preciso que me conte o que aconteceu.

Snape assentiu e respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Eu estava caminhando pela propriedade, próximo ao lago. – sua voz era amarga. – Ouvi um grito, fui ver quem era e vi a Srta. Granger sair da floresta. Ela já estava bastante ferida. Fui ajudá-la. Malfoy me atingiu com um feitiço. Depois duelamos. A Srta. Granger parecia muito fraca e piorou quando Nott lançou a Cruciatus nela. – Gina deu um gritinho e McGonagall respirou fortemente pelo nariz. – Ela não conseguia mais se levantar. Prendi-o, mas Malfoy se livrou do feitiço que lancei e voltou a duelar comigo. Vi a Srta. Granger enviar um patrono...

- Um patrono, Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Para quem ela o enviou?

- Não foi para você? – estranhou Snape.

- Foi para mim. – todos passaram a olhar Gina. – O patrono parecia muito fraco, por isso me apressei em chamar todos vocês.

- Por que ela mandou o patrono para você? Seria melhor ter chamado direto por Albus. – disse McGonagall.

- É que nós criamos um tipo de código para nos comunicarmos durante a guerra. Imagino que ela gastaria menos energia me mandando uma pequena mensagem do que mandando para outra pessoa.

Dumbledore retomou a palavra:

- Certo, srta. Weasley. Por favor, Severus, continue.

- Bom, eu continuei duelando com Malfoy. Devo dizer que me distraí por um segundo ao ouvir as vozes no castelo. Lucius aproveitou e me lançou o _Sectumsempra_. E, eu não sei como, mas ela me empurrou e ... E recebeu o feitiço no meu lugar. – terminou de falar com a voz um tanto trêmula. Minerva colocou as mãos na boca, surpresa.

Snape sentiu-se acuado. Achou que precisava se justificar e disse, com desespero na voz.

- Eu não sei... Eu não entendo por que... Por que ela fez isso... Eu... – não sabia mais o que dizer. Abaixou a cabeça e uma mão ao rosto e, por um instante fugaz, todos acharam que ele fosse chorar. Mas não. Quando ergueu a cabeça, olhou diretamente para Dumbledore, buscando ajuda e todos viram o quão desesperado ele estava.

Dumbledore, após encarar Snape brevemente, virou-se para Gina.

- Creio que a senhorita saiba, não? – disse num sussurro audível. Gina simplesmente assentiu, chorando e olhando para Hermione.

- Por que, então? – indagou a professora de transfiguração.

- Não posso dizer... – murmurou Gina em resposta, ainda olhando a amiga.

- Mas nós precisamos saber!- argumentou Minerva. Snape olhava tudo atônito. _A garota Weasley sabia?_ Então porque não dizia logo? Talvez isso diminuísse esse sentimento novo que o dominava. O que era aquilo, afinal?_ Pena?_ Não, com certeza não. Talvez, _remorso_? Mas... Remorso de quê? _Compaixão? Medo?_ Ele realmente não sabia. Só sabia que era uma dor horrível de sentir; pior do que qualquer dor física que ele lembrava ter sentido. Foi interrompido em seus devaneios pela voz de Albus, falando com Minerva.

- Não, Minerva. Nós não precisamos saber; apenas Severus precisa. Mas não agora. E nem pela senhorita Weasley. Hermione deve lhe dizer, Severus. – fez uma pausa e continuou – Por favor, Severus, termine.

- Ela...ela recebeu o feitiço e desmaiou. E eu olhei...olhei para ela ali... Eu não sei. Não consegui me controlar. E o matei. Ele mereceu morrer. – completou friamente. O silêncio seguiu suas palavras. Um silêncio triste, pesado, dolorido. Mas um silêncio _curto_.

Snape observava Hermione quando uma grande explosão o fez levantar da cadeira, surpreso e atento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_N/A: Oi, gente! *-* Segundo capítulo no ar! XD  
__Ah, obrigada **Bella**! Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo também! =D  
Estou acompanhando suas fics! *-*  
__E comentem! Não é complicado! E o Fanfiction simplificou as coisas! Agora é só clicar no botãozinho logo abaixo do capítulo, em letras verdes!  
Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando...  
Bjs... :* E até o próximo capítulo! o/  
_


	3. Problemas

**Disclaimer:** _Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não quero, não posso e nem vou lucrar com eles._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo III – **Problemas**

_Grifinórios idiotas!_ Foi o primeiro pensamento que Snape teve ao identificar os responsáveis pela explosão.

Potter e Weasley invadiam a Ala Hospitalar após explodir as portas. O professor de DCAT observou Minerva caminhar apressadamente até eles, pronta para puni-los:

- O-que-vocês-pensam-que-estão-fazendo? – a professora berrou, enquanto Dumbledore reconstruía as portas com um simples aceno de sua varinha.

Nenhum dos dois prestou a mínima atenção à diretora de sua casa. Vieram correndo em direção ao leito de sua melhor amiga. Potter, mais precisamente, voou para cima do diretor da sonserina.

- Vamos, Snape! O que você está esperando? Faça o contra-feitiço! Hermione está morrendo! Ela está morrendo!

- Potter... – começou Snape, sem sua habitual frieza, mas Harry não o deixou continuar.

- Faça logo! Eu sei que feitiço é esse! É o _Sectumsempra_! Eu sei que é! Ajude-a! Você já fez isso antes! Eu vi. Em Draco Malfoy! Ajude-a logo!

- Já fiz tudo que podia, Harry... – o uso do primeiro nome e a voz desprovida de qualquer sarcasmo chamou tanto a atenção do garoto que o fez olhar nos olhos de Snape. Perceber que Snape estava mesmo preocupado com sua amiga pareceu acalmá-lo bastante. Com a voz mais controlada, perguntou:

- Então por que ela não está acordada? Por que ela parece tão... tão... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Começou a chorar. Gina o abraçou silenciosamente. Rony, de cabeça quente e tão vermelha quanto seu s cabelos, respondeu:

- Talvez não queira cuidar dela tão bem quanto cuidou do seu querido sonserino...

Ao ouvir isso, Harry se separou de Gina e, virando pro amigo, disse:

- Não diga isso, não é verdade.

Todos se surpreenderam, Harry Potter defendendo aquele que tanto o maltratou durante os seis anos e pouco que vivia em Hogwarts? _Inacreditável!_ O próprio Snape estava surpreso. Pretendia dar uma resposta desagradável, ou tirar uns 100 pontos da grifinória, ou ainda castigar o garoto Weasley. Todas as alternativas lhe pareciam muito tentadoras, mas antes que pudesse colocar alguma em prática... _Harry Potter estava defendendo-o?_ Alguma coisa estava errada. Alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada! Bom, talvez estivesse certo em suas considerações anteriores: Harry Potter não era mais um garoto idiota e cheio de si; ou será que nunca fora? _Será?_ Enfim, é melhor parar com as divagações e prestar atenção no _pequeno barraco vermelho e dourado_; pensou sarcástico.

- ... defendendo esse....esse... ELE? – indagou Rony Weasley, indignado.

- Não estou defendendo-o, Rony. É apenas a verdade. – respondeu Harry calmamente.

- A verdade? O que está havendo com você, Harry? Snape sempre foi injusto com os grifinórios, por que não seria agora? Virou amiguinho dele, é?

- Cale a boca, Rony! – exclamou Gina, a fim de encerrar o assunto.

- Deixe-o falar, senhorita Weasley. Agora ele poderá esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas e receios. – interviu Dumbledore. Snape olhou-o desconfiado. _Dúvidas e receios?_ Do que ele estava falando?

- Rony... Você não se lembra de tudo que ele fez por nós durante a guerra, quando ninguém confiava nele? Ou melhor, quando quase ninguém confiava nele...

- Quase, Potter? – perguntou Snape em tom de descrença. O menino-que-sobreviveu com certeza (**com certeza!**) não estava falando que confiava no seu _querido_ professor de poções. Estava?

- Quase, sim, Professor Snape. Havia uma pessoa, uma única pessoa, que sempre, sempre confiou no senhor. Desde o início... – comentou Gina.

- Quem? – perguntou Snape irônico. Estava certo de que aqueles grifos insolentes estavam tentando lhe pregar alguma peça. _A amiga gravemente ferida e eles brincando!_ Só estava esperando pelo grito "1º de Abril" para azará-los.

- _Hermione..._ – respondeu Harry, virando para olhar sua amiga com um sorriso triste e os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas que ainda estariam por vir.

Snape virou-se surpreso para o leito de sua _salvadora_. _Ela?_ Ela confiara nele? Confiara nele desde...desde sempre? _Não, não é possível._ Como ela confiaria em alguém que nunca demonstrou realmente algo que justificasse a sua lealdade ao lado do bem. Olhou mais fixamente para o rosto dela. Talvez esperasse extrair as respostas a todas as suas indagações dessa forma. _Será que foi por isso que ela recebeu o feitiço no meu lugar? Por confiar em mim? Mas, não faz sentido! Ninguém serviria de escudo a outra pessoa por confiar nela...  
_

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pela voz do Potter, que parecia estar continuando um assunto inacabado:

- Ela sempre defendia você, professor... Sempre discutíamos com ela por isso. Eu e Rony, sinceramente, nunca acreditamos no senhor...

- Acho que isso eu consegui perceber, apesar do empenho de vocês dois em esconder. – retrucou Snape, ácido. _Não me conte o que eu já sei, garoto idiota!_ Pensou.

- ... até que soubéssemos de tudo... Mas Hermione...- continuou Harry, ignorando a interrupção. - ... ela nunca desconfiou do senhor. Nós pensávamos que era por causa da confiança que o professor Dumbledore depositava no senhor. Mas depois... depois que vocês encenaram aquilo na Torre de Astronomia, não entendíamos mais nada! Ela chorou muito, muito mesmo. Durante dias...

- Meses, durante as noites. – completou Gina baixinho. Harry assentiu pesaroso antes de continuar. Todos os adultos olhavam para Hermione estupefatos, inclusive e principalmente, Severus Snape.

- Isso. Não vi mais um sorriso dela até o fim da guerra. E vivia escrevendo num caderno... Quando pegamos esse caderno para saber o que ela estava fazendo, descobrimos que ela pesquisava feitiços que simulavam a morte e anotava suas características. Fomos perguntar a ela o que significava aquilo e ela disse... – Harry parou quando Rony andou até o seu lado e fez menção de falar.

- Ela disse: _"Vocês não acreditam mesmo que o professor Snape faria isso, não é? Ele está do nosso lado, tenho certeza disso!"_ Ainda não entendo como ela pôde confiar tanto no Snape, esse morcegão injus... – Rony terminou, inicialmente mais calmo, mas perdendo essa característica ao longo do seu pequeno discurso.

- Ainda estou aqui, senhor Weasley, se não percebeu. – interrompeu-o Snape, saindo do seu estado de torpor, causado pela surpresa ao saber de tais fatos.

- Talvez ela confie em Severus porque ele mereça essa confiança. – declarou Dumbledore. Todos se viraram para ele.

- Mas como? – perguntou Rony. – Se ela não tinha como saber que ele era inocente?

- _Será que não?_ – retrucou suavemente o diretor.

Todos encararam o diretor, intrigados com o que ele acabara de dizer, enquanto o mesmo olhava para Rony. Snape olhou para o diretor, sentindo diversas emoções passarem por si. _Raiva_, por Dumbledore ter contado algo do plano para terceiros sem nem ao menos avisá-lo. _Alegria sádica_, por Dumbledore ter omitido do _grande_ Harry Potter uma informação tão importante. _Confusão_, por que ele escolhera a Granger? E até um pouco de _tristeza_, tivera a ilusão momentânea de que alguém confiara nele apesar de tudo. Resolveu esclarecer logo algumas coisas:

- Albus, o que... – tentou perguntar, mas o diretor, prevendo sua pergunta e respondendo a outras que provavelmente seriam feitas, se adiantou.

- Não, Severus. Não contei _nada_ sobre o plano à Senhorita Granger. Nada que o Harry ou o senhor Weasley também não sabiam. Ela é uma garota muito inteligente, sabem, embora isso não tenha sido o fator fundamental nessa história.

_O quê?_ Severus não estava entendendo mais nada e a julgar pelas caras de dúvida dos outros, não era o único. De tudo que Dumbledore acabara de lhe contar, só conseguiu concluir uma coisa: a Senhorita Granger realmente sempre confiou nele. Mas o porquê disso, ainda não entendia. Harry Potter, que parecia um peixe já que olhava boquiaberto para o diretor de Hogwarts, como se estivesse surpreso com a capacidade do velho em lhe confundir, resolveu mudar um pouco de assunto:

- Professor Snape, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar, o que eu deveria ter feito desde que cheguei, como Hermione está?

- _Mal_. – respondeu Snape sério. Minerva, que permanecera em silêncio até agora, irritou-se com a economia de palavras de seu colega de trabalho.

- Seja mais específico.

- Quer que eu seja mais _específico_, Minerva? – perguntou, virando-se rudemente para a mulher. – A senhorita Granger está com 42° de febre, com cortes provocados pelo _Sectumsempra_ que não estão fechando com o único contra-feitiço que existe. Ela também foi atingida pela _Maldição Cruciatus_ e isso está prejudicando a cicatrização de outros pequenos cortes e afetando seu sistema nervoso central. Além de sua taxa de energia vital e batimentos cardíacos estarem muito baixos. Satisfeita?

- Severus... – advertiu o diretor. Minerva arregalou os olhos ante a resposta de Snape e pôde-se perceber que estava á beira de lágrimas. O Weasley se apoiou na borda do leito da amiga para não cair, enquanto a Weasley se abraçava no namorado para abafar seus soluços.

_Bem feito!_ Pensou Severus cruel. Deveriam ter ficado com a resposta curta. Ele fez de tudo para que não contasse o que se passava exatamente com a garota. Parecia que dizer tornava aquilo tudo muito pior. Parecia que dava certeza de que não havia solução. _Droga!_ Suspirou cansado e sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Dumbledore consultou seu relógio de doze ponteiros e se levantou dizendo:

- Bom, tenho que ir agora. Preciso conversar com os alunos sobre o ocorrido. Minerva, gostaria que me acompanhasse. Senhores Potter e Weasley e Senhorita Weasley, vocês também. Severus, você pod...

- Eu vou ficar aqui, Albus. – disse Snape. E havia um tom de determinação na sua voz e uma certeza no olhar que não permitiram a Dumbledore discordar.

- Tudo bem. Mas me avise, se algo mudar. – pediu o Diretor e Snape assentiu.

- Nós também queremos ficar... – disse Rony.

- Não, vocês devem voltar para seu salão comunal. Papoula e Severus cuidarão da Senhorita Granger. Vocês devem descansar.

Harry, Rony e Gina assentiram contrariados e seguiram Dumbledore e Minerva em direção a saída da Ala Hospitalar. Snape suspirou. Agora tinha que esfriar a cabeça e pensar no que fazer. Precisava encontrar uma alternativa para o estado de Hermione. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que soubera sobre ela na última meia hora. Talvez mais do que descobrira durante os seis anos que em que conviveram! Porém, todas as coisas que soubera sobre ela deixaram-no mais confuso do nunca estivera com relação à Hermione Granger. Sempre tivera uma imagem totalmente diferente da garota. Acreditava que ela era a mais cética do trio de ouro e justamente ela acreditar e defender algo sem provas? Não parecia com algo do seu feitio. _Por quê?_ Era a pergunta que mais fazia a si mesmo. _Por que ela confiava nele? Por que ela recebera o feitiço no seu lugar?  
_

Todos esses pensamentos já estavam lhe dando dor de cabeça. Pensou em pedir uma poção Madame Pomfrey. Foi aí que se lembrou que ela ainda não voltara. _Cadê o ditamno?_ Levantou-se para procurar a medibruxa no momento em que ela surge pela porta lateral exclamando preocupada:

- Severus! Não há mais ditamno no estoque da Ala Hospitalar!

- O quê? – gritou Snape desesperado. _Mais essa?_ Pensou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Oie, gente! *-*  
Terceiro capítulo! lol  
**Paty Snape**: Que bom que está gostando! Jura que está curiosa? *-* Espero que curta este capítulo e todos os outros... =) Obrigada, viu? Bjs. **Bella**: Ah, a explosão não era nada demais.. Só uns grifinórios sem noção de limite. (nossa... que frase mais "sev".. XD). Ah, tudo bem... Quem sabe quando você estiver de volta já tenham vários capítulos postados! =) Obrigada! Bjs._

Aiai... Estou desesperada para escrever uma nova fanfic... Só que as aulas ainda não acabaram! ¬¬ Os últimos cinco dias parecem estar se arrastando..... ç_ç

_Espero que gostem! E **comentem**! i.i_

**Acho que vou entrar para a campanha: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz.** =)


	4. Severus Snape

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertecem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV – Severus Snape**

Albus Dumbledore irrompeu repentinamente no Salão Principal, assustando todos os alunos e interrompendo suas conversas. Caminhou a passos largos até a sua cadeira na Mesa dos Professores. Fez menção de sentar, mas lhe pareceu uma má idéia. Minerva postou-se ao seu lado silenciosamente e esperou que o Diretor começasse.

- A Senhorita Granger foi atacada na floresta proibida esta noite. – Algumas meninas soltaram gritinhos de espanto e um sussurro audível _("Na floresta proibida?!")_ se propagou pelo Salão. – Ela está na Ala Hospitalar agora, sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e do Professor Snape. Peço a todos que não tentem visitar a Srta. Granger: ninguém terá acesso a ela. Ou melhor, só pessoas com a minha autorização poderão vê-la. Isso é só o que precisam saber. Peço agora aos diretores das casas e aos monitores que levem os alunos para seus dormitórios. Boa noite.

O burburinho recomeçou assim que Dumbledore se calou. O ar sério, e tão incomum, que o diretor utilizou para dar o recado fez muitos alunos lembrarem da época da guerra, da morte de Cedrico e da Batalha Final; o que não parecia um bom presságio. Levantaram-se preocupados e seguiram seus diretores e monitores, ou melhor, só a Corvinal seguiu seu diretor, o Prof. Flitwick, pois o Diretor da Sonserina encontrava-se na ala hospitalar; a Diretora da Grifinória permanecera ao lado de Dumbledore e a Diretora da Lufa-Lufa, foi chamada enquanto se encaminhava para a porta do Salão com seus alunos:

- Pomona, peço que deixe que o Sr. Macmillan e a Srta. Abbott cuidem dos alunos, preciso de um favor seu.

O resto da escola, um tanto intrigado, saiu do Salão a passos lentos, enquanto Sprout atravessava novamente o aposento até o Diretor.

- Pois não, Albus.

- Bom, Pomona, gostaria que você fosse ao ministério e avisasse do ocorrido. Não lhes conte muitos detalhes – _irei fazer isso outra hora_ – apenas informe que precisam buscar os Comensais e o corpo de Lucius Malfoy.

- Tudo bem, diretor, já estou indo. – concordou a professora de herbologia e saiu. Minerva virou-se para ele.

- Eu poderia ter ido, Albus. Afinal eu sou a vice-diretora da escola. Seria minha obrigação.

- Eu sei disso, Minerva.

- Então, o que...?

- Estou apenas aproveitando a oportunidade, Minerva. Só aproveitando a oportunidade.

McGonagall não entendeu, mas não retrucou. _Albus Dumbledore sempre sabe o que faz._

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

- Não tenho mais nenhuma essência de ditamno nos estoques da ala hospitalar, Severus. – repetiu Madame Pomfrey ao homem incrédulo a sua frente.

- Posso saber o que a senhora anda fazendo aqui dentro, em vez de controlar o estoque da Ala Hospitalar? – retrucou Snape, fora de si.

- Ora, Snape, me respeite! Eu cuido muito bem da minha ala hospitalar!

- Percebe-se! – exclamou, exaltado.

- Acho melhor você se calar, Snape, ou o expulsarei daqui. Eu controlo sim o estoque de poções e ervas medicinais, mas esse item, especificamente, _NÃO_ é utilizado frequentemente. Aliás, se eu me lembro bem, o ditamno só foi utilizado ano retrasado, em Draco Malfoy, e durante a Guerra, em alguns aurores, no St. Mungus. Não via razão para tê-lo aqui, em estoque, já que a guerra acabou.

- Isso não justifica, Pomfrey. Que eu saiba, você é obrigada a armazenar todas as poções e ervas que possam ser úteis na cura de algum aluno enfermo. E também é obrigada a me informar os que estão em falta, para que eu possa repô-los.

- Sim, Snape, mas eu não cuido de casos graves aqui na escola. De acordo com o regulamento, eles devem ser encaminhados para o hospital.

- Ok, Pomfrey, só que repetir as regras do regulamento da escola não vai reparar o seu erro. O ditamno é essencial nessa fase do tratamento da Srta. Granger.

- Ora, Snape, é claro que eu sei disso. Eu sou a medibruxa dessa escola, sou formada nisso. Você é _PROFESSOR_ dessa escola e só está aqui para _AJUDAR_.

- Apesar de estar adorando a nossa conversa, que é realmente _esclarecedora_ e _interessante,_ Pomfrey, eu ainda preciso do ditamno para retirar-lhe a essência. Então, eu agradeceria muito se a senhora parasse de me transmitir _NOVOS _conhecimentos e pedisse logo a Prof. Sprout para colher alguns. – Snape pôs um fim na conversa com um tom carregado de sarcasmo.

Madame Pomfrey bufou de impaciência e saiu pisando forte da enfermaria. Snape sorriu levemente. Ele sempre vencia uma discussão, fosse com quem fosse, ele sempre deixaria a pessoa irritada. Exceto, é claro, quando se tratava de Albus Dumbledore; aí, quem saía irritado era _ele_.

Sentou-se pesadamente, suspirando. Olhou para o rosto da grifinória desfalecida. _Se_ não fosse pelo aspecto pálido de sua pele macia, _se_ não fosse pelos cortes que, mesmo fechados, ainda marcavam-lhe o corpo, _se_ não fosse pela febre, talvez pudesse pensar que ela apenas dormia. Dormia calma e placidamente.

_Mas não._ Todos esses "se" só faziam com que as lembranças dos acontecimentos anteriores voltassem a sua cabeça com uma força e nitidez impressionantes. Queria esquecer. Não agüentava mais problemas. Achara, de início, que com o fim da Guerra, teria paz; poderia terminar de viver sossegado. Agora percebera que não. Sorriu, amargo. _Sempre tivera problemas na vida, porque agora seria diferente?  
_

Minha infância não foi das mais alegres. Meu pai trouxa sempre foi uma pessoa normal. Até descobrir que minha mãe era uma bruxa. Depois disso, minha vida foi pontuada por dor e sofrimento. Minha mãe, Eileen, apanhava quase todos os dias, e o _"pequeno Severus"_ tentava defendê-la e acabava apanhando também. Aos dez anos, quando meus poderes mágicos se tornaram absurdamente evidentes, ganhei minha própria cota de tortura. Parecia que meu pai abominava qualquer tipo de magia e descarregava isso em casa. Depois de muitos anos descobri que ele repudiava bruxos por seu tio ter sido um e tê-lo contado das maravilhas desse mundo, do qual ele nunca teria acesso.

Mas não eram as agressões físicas que mais doíam; eram as verbais. Meu pai sempre fez eu me sentir um lixo, um estorvo, um erro. Eu não tinha com quem conversar, com quem me abrir, minha mãe passava todo o tempo calada ou chorando, agüentando tudo silenciosamente. Até morrer, um mês depois da minha entrada em Hogwarts. Passei a me fechar. Ninguém saberia o que eu sentia. Vi o que aconteceu com a minha mãe, ela morreu amando seu carrasco. Eu não queria e nem iria passar por isso. Mas não posso negar que sofri com a morte dela, era a única pessoa importante na minha vida. Não tinha mais ninguém comigo...

_**I open my eyes**  
(Eu abro meus olhos)  
**I try to see but I'm blinded**  
(Tento ver, mas fui cegado)  
__**By the white light  
**(Pela luz branca)  
**I can't remember how**  
(Não consigo me lembrar como)_

_**I can't remember why**  
(Não consigo me lembrar por que)  
**I'm lying here tonight**  
(Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite)  
**And I can't stand the pain**  
(E eu não consigo agüentar a dor)  
**And I can't make it go away**  
(E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora)  
**No I can't stand the pain**  
(Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor.)_

Comecei a estudar em Hogwarts. Tudo era novo e calmo. Nem parecia que era a minha vida. As matérias eram fascinantes, menos Adivinhação e História da Magia, _é claro!_ A biblioteca era realmente mágica. Poderia passar dias apenas consultando aquelas raridades. Achei que seria finalmente feliz. _Como fui ingênuo!_ Sonserinos e Grifinórios sempre foram inimigos, mas eu acabei fazendo amizade com Lílian Evans, uma garota grifinória que era sempre o meu par nas aulas de poções. A partir daí, o grupinho de amigos que ela possuía passou a implicar comigo por isso, me fazendo passar pelas mais diversas humilhações. Mas eu achava que valia a pena por um amigo. Só que, no meu quinto ano, descobri que ela era nascida-trouxa. Ela era trouxa que nem o meu_ "maravilhoso"_ pai! Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que minha mãe fez, confiando em um trouxa, e iria acabar como ela...

_**How could this happen to me?  
**(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)  
**I've made my mistakes  
**(Eu cometi meus erros)  
**Got nowhere to run**  
(Não há pra onde fugir)  
**The night goes on**  
(A noite continua)  
**As I'm fading away**  
(Enquanto estou desaparecendo)  
**I'm sick of this life  
**(Estou cansado desta vida)  
**I just wanna scream**  
(Eu só quero gritar)  
**How could this happen to me?**  
(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)_

Resolvi me afastar dela definitivamente e me aliar àqueles que partilhavam da mesma opinião que a minha. Nesse mesmo ano, acompanhado de Lucius Malfoy, virei Comensal da Morte. Aos poucos percebi que esse foi o maior erro da minha vida. Amaldiçoei pessoas inocentes, torturei trouxas e bruxos, destruí famílias, matei Lílian, indiretamente, mas matei... A segunda pessoa mais próxima da minha vida, que eu deixei se aproximar sem perceber, morreu... _Morreu por minha culpa..._

_**Everybody's screaming**  
(Todos estão gritando)  
**I try to make a sound  
**(Tento fazer um som)  
**But no one hears me**  
(Mas ninguém me ouve)  
**I'm slipping off the edge  
**(Estou escorregando no precipício)  
**I'm hanging by a thread**  
(Estou pendurado por um fio)  
**I wanna start this over again**  
(Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo)  
**So I try to hold on to**  
(Então eu tento me apoiar em)  
**A time when nothing mattered**  
(Um tempo em que nada importava)  
**And I can't explain what happened**  
(E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu)  
**And I can't erase the things that I've done**  
(E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz)  
**No I can't**  
(Não, eu não consigo)_

Eu tentei sair desse mundo obscuro e não consegui. Eu sabia desde o início que as trevas me consumiriam. Eu sabia que era um caminho sem volta. Mas eu não podia continuar desse jeito. Eu tinha que mudar e devia isso à Lílian. Mudaria por ela, para que ela visse, de onde estivesse, que ela não errou ao dar uma chance a mim. _Honraria a ela e a minha mãe._

_**How could this happen to me?  
**(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)  
**I've made my mistakes  
**(Eu cometi meus erros)  
**Got nowhere to run**  
(Não há pra onde fugir)  
**The night goes on  
**(A noite continua)  
**As I'm fading away**  
(Enquanto estou desaparecendo)  
**I'm sick of this life**  
(Estou cansado desta vida)  
**I just wanna scream**  
(Eu só quero gritar)  
**How could this happen to me?**  
(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)_

Procurei Albus Dumbledore. Contei-lhe toda a verdade. Ele é a única pessoa que sabe de toda a minha vida e só porque jurou não revela-la a ninguém. _Eu confio nele._ Jurei lealdade eterna e pedi que me ajudasse a sair das sombras. Ele apenas me respondeu que isso dependia de mim.

Passei a ser espião-duplo para a Ordem da Fênix, ainda tive que matar pessoas e conviver com seres da pior espécie, mas sabia que não era mais um erro, estava fazendo a coisa certa. Isso não diminuiu o peso na consciência, mas era o que eu tinha que fazer, então eu fazia. Fui espião no primeiro ataque de terror de Voldemort e continuei no segundo. A pior parte foi quando tive que matar Dumbledore. _Ou melhor_, fingir matar. O velho queria realmente morrer, mas eu não conseguiria. _Primeiro, minha mãe morre, sem eu poder fazer nada, depois, minha melhor amiga, por minha culpa indiretamente, e agora eu teria que matar realmente a terceira pessoa mais próxima?!_ _Claro que não!_ Procurei uma alternativa até achar o feitiço apropriado. Passei a guerra toda ao lado dos Comensais e sendo visto como traidor pelo lado que eu defendia. Foi_ horrível_, mas eu sempre me dizia que era a coisa certa a fazer.

_**I've made my mistakes**  
(Eu cometi meus erros)  
**Got nowhere to run**  
(Não há pra onde fugir)  
**The night goes on**  
(A noite continua)  
**As I'm fading away**  
(Enquanto estou desaparecendo)  
**I'm sick of this life**  
(Estou cansado desta vida)  
**I just wanna scream  
**(Eu só quero gritar)  
**How could this happen to me?**  
(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)_

A guerra acabou , eu fui inocentado e _"bondosamente"_ premiado. Não sei como depois de tudo que passei, eu poderia ter achado que teria paz. Mas ainda há esperança. _Ou não_. É muito ruim relembrar tudo isso, porém já é comum: cada novo problema me faz lembrar de todo o passado. Talvez seja uma maneira de me dar forças, ou de me deprimir, ou apenas de me lembrar que há uma razão para tudo que ocorreu, ocorre e ocorrerá.

Snape respirou fundo e focou novamente sua visão em Hermione Granger e disse baixinho:

- Se para tudo há um motivo, Granger, por que será que isto tudo está acontecendo?

Pegou suavemente na mão da garota e percebeu como ela ainda estava quente. Mas soltou imediatamente, ao ouvir passos caminhando em sua direção. Virou-se para Madame Pomfrey perguntando:

- Onde está Sprout, Pomfrey? Creio que pedi para chamá-la.

- Sei disso, Snape, mas a Prof. Sprout foi ao ministério informar o ocorrido a pedido de Dumbledore e o mesmo pediu que chamasse o melhor aluno de Herbologia para ajudar.

- E quem seria? – perguntou Snape, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Um garoto temeroso e acanhado, com o rosto vermelho de quem havia chorado a pouco, entrou pela ala hospitalar.

**- Longbottom??????**

* * *

_Oie, gente! Desculpe pela demora, mas aqui está mais um capítulo...  
Ah, Bella Snape, obrigada pelo comentário lá na Floreios... Que bom que gostou! Agora não conta o final para ninguém, tá? XDDD_

_Dumbledore mau, vocês viram? Coitado do Sev! ;D_

Ah, e enquanto vocês lêem a minha fanfic ou a de qualquer outro autor, lembrem-se de participar da campanha: **Deixe um review e faça um autor feliz! *-***


	5. Intenções

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Capítulo 5 –_ Intenções_**

- Madame Pomfrey, isso não é hora para brincadeiras! – Snape dirigiu-se a medibruxa, alterado.

- Não estou brincando, Severus! Se você conversasse cordialmente com seus colegas, talvez soubesse que o Sr. Longbottom é o melhor aluno de Herbologia...

Neville, um tanto envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça. Snape bufou em descrédito.

- ... Sem contar que é um grande amigo da Srta. Granger e tenho certeza que ajudará em tudo que for preciso.

- Se você visse Longbottom em minhas aulas, tanto as de poções como as de Defesa, entenderia minha descrença.

- Ora, talvez você apavore tanto o garoto que ele não consegue progredir em qualquer matéria que lecione! – respondeu Papoula irritada, Snape deu um sorriso sarcástico ao ver o rosto do grifinório tingir-se de um vermelho intenso. Ela continuou. – Explique ao garoto o que ele tem que fazer enquanto eu chamo alguém para lhe ajudar com a preparação da essência.

- Não preciso de ajuda. – ele a cortou.

- Precisa sim. Como você produzirá a quantidade necessária para o tratamento dela? Tenho plena certeza que a quantidade fornecida a Draco Malfoy uns anos atrás não chegará nem próxima ao essencial. Então, quem quer que eu chame? – perguntou, um pouco satisfeita pela expressão de desagrado no rosto do professor, mostrando que estava _terrivelmente _certa.

- Chame... – ele pensou por algum tempo, um tempo relativamente curto. – Gina Weasley.

Madame Pomfrey se surpreendeu, mas virou-se para a saída sem nenhum protesto ou comentário. Snape desviou seus olhos da medibruxa e pousou-os no garoto parado a sua frente. Seus olhos brilharam ao perceber o desconforto do menino. _Desconforto?_ Não._ Medo mesmo.  
_

- Longbottom, vou direto ao assunto, a Prof. Sprout teve que se ausentar, não há ditamno no estoque da Ala Hospitalar e eu não posso me ausentar por muito tempo daqui, então preciso...

- Que eu traga ditamno, certo? – interrompeu-o Neville.

- Não me interrompa, Longbottom.

- Apenas queria apressar as coisas, professor. Hermione precisa disso com certa urgência, não é? – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se meio surpreso, meio irritado.

- Só quero ajudar... – justificou-se Neville, perdendo a coragem momentânea que o fizera interromper seu pior professor.

- Não estou pedindo sua ajuda, Longbottom. Você está aqui para substituir a Prof. Sprout e para fazer um favor para a sua amiga. – _Frase péssima, Snape._ Disse a si mesmo. Continuaria sendo um favor para ele, indiretamente, mas seria.

- Sim, senhor.

- Você sabe o que é um ditamno, Longbottom? É uma espécie semelhante ao cogumelo e que vive em lugares muito úmidos, como a margem do Lago Negro. Não toque na região inferior de sua "cabeça" e...

- Desculpe, professor, mas eu sei exatamente o que fazer. De quantos o senhor precisa? – Neville o interrompeu novamente.

- Longbottom, que parte do_ "não me interrompa"_ o senhor não entendeu?

- Professor Snape, só quero adiantar as coisas. Se o senhor chegou ao ponto de pedir algo a mim, é porque Hermione está precisando muito, então todo tempo é necessário. – respondeu Neville. _De onde ele tirara tanta coragem assim? Para falar o que pensava para Severus Snape?_ Talvez estivesse fazendo isso apenas pela menina que o ajudou a procurar seu sapo no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Snape bufou. Nunca diria que o garoto estava certo, apesar de saber que estava. Mas decidiu concluir logo a conversa.

- Já disse que não é um favor a mim, Longbottom. – Neville lançou um olhar _eu-sei-que-é-um-favor-para-você-embora-você-não-queira-admitir_ ao seu professor, mas o deixou continuar. – Traga trinta e sete, creio que serão suficientes.

- Sim, senhor. – Concordou o grifinório antes de sair às pressas da enfermaria. Snape suspirou:

- Neville Longbottom corajoso? É, senhorita Granger, você tem realmente amigos de verdade...

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

Passaram-se aproximadamente trinta minutos até que as portas fossem escancaradas por um grifinório afobado. Neville Longbottom quase corria em direção ao seu atual professor de DCAT carregando um vidrinho nas mãos.

- Aqui está, professor. – disse Neville enquanto tentava regular sua respiração.

Snape avaliou os pequenos cogumelos através do frasco e inconscientemente fez uma cara de aprovação. Neville sorriu a isso, mas voltou a ficar sério quando o professor encarou-o.

- Aceitável, Longbottom. – fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – Agora o que não é aceitável é a demora de Madame Pomfrey. Imagino que ela esteja tentando retirar a Senhorita Weasley dos braços de Harry Potter. – terminou sorrindo maliciosamente. Neville pensou em retrucar mas foi impedido pelas portas da enfermaria, que se abriram. Gina Weasley e Madame Pomfrey haviam, _finalmente_, pensou Snape, chegado.

- Sem comentários sarcásticos, Snape. – advertiu Madame Pomfrey séria antes que seu colega se pronunciasse.

- E por que eu faria comentários sarcásticos, Papoula? Tenho motivos para isso? – retrucou Snape, altamente irônico. _Ora, a bendita medibruxa demorara um século para voltar e ainda fazia exigências!  
_

Madame Pomfrey soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, mas decidiu não discutir com o homem irritante a sua frente.

- Vamos logo com isso. Imagino que eu ficarei aqui com a Srta. Granger enquanto você e a Srta. Weasley irão às masmorras preparar a essência de ditamno.

- Aprecio a sua perspicácia, Madame Pomfrey.

- Então – continuou a medibruxa, ignorando a interrupção. – Seria bom que você também preparasse a _'Ius sanguinis'._ Acho que ela irá precisar.

Snape fechou a cara, sua expressão mudando de deboche para preocupação em poucos segundos.

Levantou-se abruptamente e saiu da Ala Hospitalar a passos largos. Sua famosa capa farfalhando à sua passagem. Gina Weasley seguiu-o apressadamente e um tanto atordoada enquanto Neville se despedia e voltava à Torre da Grifinória.

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

Gina Weasley tentava acompanhar o passo de seu professor enquanto pensava no que estava fazendo ali. Madame Pomfrey aparecera repentinamente no salão comunal e pedira que a seguisse até a Ala Hospitalar.

Ela levantara na hora para seguir a medibruxa, mas Harry e Rony irritaram-se pela falta de explicações e uma discussão tanto longa quanto desagradável se seguiu. Só depois de um grito quase histérico _("Deixem de ser idiotas!")_, os garotos deixaram-na sair.

Chegou um tanto preocupada à enfermaria e finalmente entendeu porque haviam lhe chamado. O professor Snape precisava de ajuda para preparar essência de ditamno. Isso não era problema; era uma tarefa relativamente simples. Mas preparar a_ 'Ius sanguinis'_ poderia ser um problema. Na verdade, ela não conhecia a poção. Talvez tivesse lido em algum lugar ou Hermione já tivesse comentado sobre ela, mas nada lhe vinha de concreto à cabeça sobre o assunto.

Porém, a cara que Severus Snape fez quando Madame Pomfrey comentou sobre a poção era extremamente preocupante. Está certo que ele havia deixado sua máscara de indiferença de lado desde o acontecido, mas vê-lo com aquela expressão tão sombria não era nem um pouco reconfortante. _O que aquela poção tinha de diferente das outras? O que significaria usar aquela poção? Hermione estaria pior?  
_

Gina sabia, que se alguém poderia salvar Hermione, esse alguém era _Severus Snape_. É claro que _Albus Dumbledore_ também, mas se o mesmo não tomara iniciativa nenhuma a esse respeito, é porque sabia que Snape era poderoso e inteligente para tanto. Entretanto, não apreciava a idéia de sua melhor amiga receber um tratamento de alguém que enxergava aquilo como uma obrigação; sem nenhum desejo de vê-la bem realmente. Preferiria que Madame Pomfrey cuidasse de Hermione sozinha se Snape pensasse assim.

Só que não tinha como saber. Seu professor de Poções era fechado, introspectivo, lacônico. Usava uma máscara de frieza e sarcasmo que funcionava como uma barreira que o separava do resto do mundo. Ninguém sabia o que ele pensava verdadeiramente. Hermione confiava nele, e Gina respeitava a opinião da amiga, apesar de ter suas dúvidas.

A única alternativa que lhe vinha à cabeça nesse momento consistia em aproveitar esse momento a sós com o temido diretor da Sonserina e tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre ele, um ínfimo detalhe que prove que ele se importa com a recuperação de sua amiga...

Então, caminhando silenciosamente ao lado de Snape, Gina Weasley tomou sua decisão. Ajudaria com as poções para a sua amiga, é verdade, mas tinha _outras_ intenções.

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

Severus Snape saiu da enfermaria sem olhar para trás. Nem esperou para ver se a garota Weasley o acompanhava. Ele sabia que o caso da Granger era complicado, mas não imaginava que a _'Ius sanguinis'_ seria necessária. Isso era um sério problema. Dumbledore precisava saber.

_Merlin! Como isso foi se complicar tanto?_ Antes, era apenas um duelo com alguns comensais. Não que ele estivesse menosprezando o ataque, mas não era algo novo. A guerra acabara a pouco e esse tipo de batalha tinha sido bastante comum. Depois, a_ Cruciatus_. Também era comum, apesar de debilitar muito a vítima. O_ Sectumsempra_ era potencialmente problemático, porém ele saberia resolver. Agora não tinha idéia que tudo isso junto iria resultar na _'Ius sanguinis'_! Era uma poção extremamente poderosa, de difícil preparação e bem, acarretava sérias conseqüências na vida das pessoas.

Ele faria a poção. Sem sombra de dúvidas. Devia isso àquela irritante sabe-tudo grifinória, que apesar de tudo, salvara sua vida. Não sabia como conseguiria, mas tentaria. Falaria com Dumbledore, só ele poderia ajudar.

Agora era hora de se concentrar em problemas mais recentes. Madame Pomfrey perguntara quem ele gostaria que o auxiliasse e ele escolhera Gina Weasley, por diversos motivos.

A garota o ajudara no início disso tudo, sem manifestar a _"impertinência"_ grifinória; era razoavelmente boa em poções; era a melhor amiga de Hermione Granger, por isso faria tudo para ajudá-la e, principalmente, sabia por que a monitora-chefe da Grifinória cometera o ato impensado que originou isso tudo. _Era isso que ele queria descobrir.  
_

Então, caminhando apressadamente ao lado da Weasley, Severus Snape ratificou sua decisão. Faria as poções para a Srta. Granger, é claro, mas tinha _outras_ intenções.

* * *

_Oie, gente!  
Amei os novos reviews! *-*  
**S. Prince**: Ahh! Que bom que gostou! Fazer o Sev expor seus sentimentos (mesmo que seja em pensamento... ^^) é bem difícil... Eu também adoro aquela música! =) Espero que goste deste novo capítulo! Bjs, Thayz. **Melguinha**: Pois é, não é muito comum... O que é uma pena e um desperdício, pois HG/SS é um shipper lindo! *-* Embora as fanfics que temos aqui são excelentes! =) Ah, a fic já está pronta... Vou só add os capítulos! ;) Espero que goste deste capítulo... Bjs, Thayz.** Bella**: Já leu? Então guarda segredo... XDD Ah, você vai até o menu da fic, desce a página (aí aparecem os coments das outras pessoas...) até encontrar o espaço em branco para comentários... =) Ah, que ótimo! *-* Estou feliz que tenha gostado e que vai comentar... *-* Bjs, Thayz._

_Ah, gente... A campanha continua:** Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz! =)**_


	6. Ius Sanguinis

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Capítulo 6 – _Ius Sanguinis_**

O silêncio pesava a cada passo. O caminho até as masmorras parecia interminável. Severus Snape estava inexplicavelmente nervoso. Gina Weasley, surpreendentemente tranqüila.

Finalmente a porta da sala de poções surgiu à frente deles. O professor de DCAT abriu a porta apenas com um aceno de varinha e fez um sinal para que Gina entrasse primeiro. Ela obedeceu. Ele a seguiu.

Gina parou, próxima a porta, aguardando alguma ordem de Snape, enquanto o último fechava a porta e caminhava apressadamente pelo aposento até outra porta, sem uma palavra. Abriu-a e passou rapidamente por ela, deixando-a aberta. Gina hesitou por um instante, antes de apressar o passo e seguir seu professor.

Foi recebida com uma sobrancelha erguida. E ela sabia exatamente por quê. Olhou para ele como se dissesse:_ "Pois é, professor Snape, comigo é bem diferente."_ A grifinória suspeitava que Snape a compararia com Hermione, inconscientemente, mas compararia. _E não estava errada._

Severus Snape não pode dizer, em alguma ocasião futura, que não se surpreendeu com essa pequena atitude da garota Weasley. Granger esperaria do lado de fora até que ele a mandasse entrar. Isso só mostrava que arrancar algo da menina ia ser difícil, e que agora ele pisava em terreno perigoso. _Cautela_ seria o nome dessa conversa.

Enfim, após a passagem da ruiva, Snape fechou a porta silenciosamente e continuou o seu trajeto como se o fizesse sozinho. Caminhou até uma porta de madeira de lei e a abriu, revelando um belíssimo laboratório de poções, que fazia jus a todo o resto de seus aposentos.

Afinal, observadora como era, Gina Weasley nunca deixaria de reparar num ambiente como aquele: refinado, bem decorado e ao mesmo tempo simples e rústico. Não tinha nada muito sonserino, exceto, _é claro_, uma enorme tapeçaria com o símbolo e as cores da casa. Até que o desenho era bonito; a serpente se movia sinuosamente e seu contorno prateado dava um ar diferente à peça. Como distorcia de tudo ali, talvez fosse uma obra muito antiga, fixa ao aposento; como uma marca que o diferenciava de outros lugares. Havia dois sofás de tecido escuro cercando uma mesinha de centro que aparentava ter uns duzentos anos, apesar de bem conservada. Próximo à porta, encontrava-se uma escrivaninha do mesmo modelo e madeira da mesinha. Um tapete felpudo e totalmente negro cobria praticamente o chão todo e Gina teve que refrear uma vontade imensa de tirar os sapatos e aproveitar aquela sensação gostosa de pisar em algo fofo. A lareira, grande e cheia de detalhes artísticos, transmitia a sensação de que poderia aquecer as masmorras por completo. Agora, os itens que apareciam em maior quantidade no aposento: livros, livros e... _livros_. Eram quatro estantes repletas de livros, de diferentes tamanhos, cores, idiomas e letras. Três portas e uma janela completavam o ambiente. A janela, obviamente enfeitiçada, já que estavam no subsolo da escola, mostrava o Lago Negro lá fora, refletindo a luz da lua, solitária, em suas águas; uma imagem bela, é verdade, _triste_, mas _bela_. Uma porta era o quarto dele, é claro. Outra provavelmente seria a biblioteca, Gina tinha certeza que Severus Snape tinha muito mais do que as dezenas de livros que via. A última porta, a do laboratório, estava atrás de uma figura de negro que a encarava impaciente.

- Terminou a inspeção, Senhorita Weasley?

- Ah, terminei sim, professor.

Snape bufou,_ 'garota insolente'_, virou-se e entrou no laboratório. Gina o seguiu sorrindo. Era divertido provoca-lo.

**-**

**Severus Snape** 0 x 1 **Gina Weasley**

**-**

No laboratório, Snape retirou o vidrinho com o ditamno do bolso e começou a separar os ingredientes da _Ius Sanguinis_. Gina tentou ajudar, pegando o material necessário para espremer os pequenos cogumelos sem contaminá-los, mas um olhar de Snape a fez parar no meio do caminho. Era algo como: _não-mexa-nas-minhas-coisas-sem-autorização-em-hipótese-alguma!_ Uma coisa era provocá-lo descaradamente uma vez, outra era cometer suicídio. A ruiva sentou-se e esperou que ele terminasse de pegar as coisas em silêncio.

Quando Snape parou finalmente no banco à sua frente, do outro lado da bancada, todos os ingredientes e equipamentos estavam metodicamente organizados de acordo com a ordem de utilização. Ele dirigiu-se a ela:

- Acredito que você saiba preparar a essência de ditamno, Weasley. Então,...

- Com certeza, professor.

- Não me interrompa. Então, deverá pegar cada _'cogumelo'_, cortá-lo em fatias de...

- Aproximadamente dois centímetros, amassá-las com o moedor, sugar o líquido com a varinha, para evitar contaminação por contato da essência com a pele humana, e depositá-lo neste pequeno caldeirão. Depois que fizer isso com todos, acender o fogo a 95° durante sete minutos e meio e deixar o líquido resfriar a temperatura ambiente. – Gina concluiu para provar que realmente sabia o que deveria fazer.

- Ah, então não é só a Srta. Granger. Agora vejo que os grifinórios possuem uma memória e tanto. Apenas _grifos_ decoram livros-textos tão facilmente! – Snape retrucou, sorrindo enviesado e empatando o placar.

-

**Severus Snape** 1 x 1 **Gina Weasley**

-

Gina resmungou alguma coisa bem baixinho, algo realmente parecido com um palavrão bem feio. Sorte que Snape escrevia em um bloco e não parecia estar prestando atenção em mais nada a sua volta. A garota começou a realizar o procedimento com o primeiro ditamno e não pôde evitar pensar em sua amiga.

Tenho certeza que ela desmaiaria se entrasse nos aposentos de Severus Snape. Imagina se visse todos aqueles livros? E esse laboratório perfeito? Mas, com certeza, ela amaria, mais do que tudo, o tapete da sala. Ela deitaria ali e não sairia nunca mais. _Quem sabe ela ainda não tenha essa chance?_ Esperava que sua amiga fosse feliz, ela merecia, depois de tudo que passou ao lado do Harry e do meu irmão. Sorte da Hermione – Gina continuou seu raciocínio – ter esquecido Rony, porque admito que ele não tem muita inteligência e logo sua amiga ficaria entediada com a convivência. Agora, ela arranjou um problema maior, que causou outro problema, tão grande como o primeiro e mais grave. Ela podia morrer agora e tudo porque...

- Ai! – Gina deu um grito e levantou do banquinho rapidamente, segurando o dedo indicador esquerdo na mão direita e soltando a faquinha no chão. Snape levantou o rosto de suas anotações, que anteriormente fazia com uma ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas, e observou o sangue em alguns pontos da bancada, porém não se moveu. Apenas assistiu a Gina fechar um corte relativamente fundo com sua varinha, limpar as gotículas de sangue espalhadas e esterilizar novamente a faca sem uma palavra ou olhar até ele. Quando a garota sentou-se novamente para recomeçar o trabalho, Snape perguntou:

- Algum problema, Srta. Weasley? – educado, todavia sempre irônico.

- Não professor, nenhum.

- Então, a que devo essa _'falta de concentração'_?

- Não é nada, professor. Apenas lembrei da Hermione.

- E? Eu dificilmente me corto, sabe, quando lembro dos meus amigos. – Snape retrucou, cruel.

- Que amigos? – Gina devolveu.

-

**Severus Snape** 1 x 2 **Gina Weasley**

-

Severus Snape encarou-a por um longo período depois daquela frase, como se pensasse em suas palavras e depois voltou novamente seu rosto para as anotações. Entretanto, não conseguia ler uma palavra. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça como uma verdade incontestável. Ele tivera Lílian, é verdade, contudo participara de sua morte. _Indiretamente?_ Sim, mas isso não tirava sua culpa. Agora tinha Dumbledore, _apenas_ Dumbledore. Não menosprezava a amizade do diretor, não era isso. Mas sentia falta de alguém para conversar e até para discutir e Alvo parecia tão distante, tão superior às vezes, que o deixava desconfortável. E ouvir sua realidade da boca de uma pessoa que não o conhecia completamente só confirmava tudo e causava uma dor diferente na alma. Talvez tenha errado tanto na vida que não merecia amigos.

Gina percebeu, pela expressão do seu professor, que fora cruel. _Não deveria ter dito aquilo.  
_

- Desculpe-me. – ela pediu. – Eu...

- Apenas continue com o seu trabalho. – ele a cortou, seco.

- Eu não queria...

- Escrúpulos grifinórios não são necessários. Apenas continue com o seu trabalho. – repetiu. Gina engoliu em seco.

-

**Severus Snape** 2 x 2 **Gina Weasley**

-

_Droga! Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo._ – Gina pensou enquanto cortava um pequeno cogumelo. _– Preciso consertar isso urgente!  
_

- Professor, ouça-me por favor. Eu realmente não tinha a intenção de feri-lo. Na verdade, eu nunca pensei que o senhor pudesse sentir alguma coisa...

- Compreensível, senhorita. Todas as pessoas têm esse pensamento. – Snape respondeu sem aquele seu sarcasmo tão característico. Ele apreciava sinceridade e as palavras dela exalavam franqueza.

- Todas, não. A maioria. – Gina corrigiu.

- Ah, sim. A senhorita Granger, certo? – Snape decidiu ser mais cordial, estava chegando perto de onde queria. Gina apenas sorriu e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, durante os quais, os dois trabalharam silenciosamente, até Gina parar e perguntar:

- O que o senhor verdadeiramente acha da Hermione, professor? – _Pergunta direta demais,_ Snape pensou. _Essa menina é mesmo imprevisível._

_-_

**Severus Snape** 2 x 3 **Gina Weasley**

-

_O que ele diria?_ Talvez fosse melhor falar a verdade. Mas com cuidado, pesando cada palavra. E, é claro, omitindo algumas coisas, afinal era um sonserino.

- Eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre Hermione Granger depois de tudo o que me foi revelado hoje.

- Entendo. Já passei por isso também. – recebeu uma sobrancelha erguida como resposta. – Em relação ao senhor. – a outra sobrancelha juntou-se à primeira. Porém, após alguns segundos, a expressão dele se anuviou, dando lugar a uma de compreensão. E como resposta:

- Granger. – A garota ruiva assentiu. – Eu não consigo entender...

- Eu sei que não. Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo.

- Então porque não o faz? Eu gostaria de entender tudo isso...

- Não posso. Hermione me mataria. – Snape bufou. – Estou falando sério, senhor. – Gina afirmou.

- E isso pode ser assim tão sério?

- É claro! Porque Hermione o salvaria dessa maneira se não fosse algo extremamente sério?

Silêncio.

-

**Severus Snape** 2 x 4 **Gina Weasley**

-

Durante o silêncio que durou um tempo bem maior do que os outros, Gina terminara de cortar e amassar todos os cogumelos e acendera o fogo abaixo do caldeirão na temperatura adequada, com toda a essência que colhera.

Agora observava a mistura borbulhante no seu caldeirão e lançava olhares rápidos ao diretor da Sonserina. Ele continuava com suas anotações, mas parecia ter encontrado um problema. Sua expressão tornou-se mais séria e até preocupada.

- O que foi, professor? Alguma coisa errada?

- Temo que sim. – hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. – Senhorita Weasley, o que sabe sobre a _'Ius sanguinis'_?

- Bom, eu já ouvi falar sobre a poção. Acho que foi Hermione que comentou sobre ela, mas não sei sua função nem seus ingredientes.

- Como sua ajuda será fundamental, creio que não haverá problema em lhe dizer. A _'Ius sanguinis'_, cujo nome significa "direito do sangue", é uma poção utilizada raramente e tem a capacidade de repor todo o sangue perdido e restaurar a energia vital do paciente. Só é utilizada em casos muito graves, como o da Srta. Granger. A poção é eficaz e tenho certeza de que será capaz de curar completamente sua amiga, porém utiliza ingredientes, por falta de palavra melhor, _'exóticos'_ e tem algumas conseqüências bem sérias.

- Com as conseqüências, nos preocupamos depois. Acredito que o problema seja com os ingredientes. Quais são?

- A senhorita não deveria menosprezar as conseqüências dessa poção. Ela pode ser a solução dos nossos problemas, mas só a farei com o consentimento do diretor.

- O que pode ser tão sério assim? – Gina perguntou.

- Só poderei dizer-lhe a gravidade da situação quando possuir todos os ingredientes.

- Então, pare de enrolar! – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do tom autoritário da garota. Ela se corrigiu. – Desculpe-me, mas o senhor está me deixando nervosa. Diga-me os ingredientes para que eu possa ajudar! – Snape suspirou, como se se preparasse para soltar a bomba. Para dar-se um tempo, desligou o fogo do caldeirão de Gina com a varinha, já que o tempo se completara, antes de continuar.

- Eu possuo todos os ingredientes para essa poção, por mais raros que possam ser, exceto um.

- Qual? – Gina estava quase explodindo de nervoso.

- Para que a poção surta o efeito desejado e para que o sangue seja reposto totalmente, precisa-se de sete gotas de sangue de alguém que ela goste muito e que também goste muito dela.

- Ah, isso não é problema. Podemos pegar o meu sangue ou o do Harry.

- Não, senhorita Weasley. Alguém que ela ame e que a ame. Não o amor fraterno que vocês compartilham. O _outro_ tipo de amor.

Gina arregalou os olhos e encarou o professor de DCAT desesperada. Sentou-se com estrondo, só agora percebendo que tinha se levantado durante a conversa. Perguntou, num fio de voz:

- Não... não tem outro jeito?

- Você não acha que se tivesse, eu já teria feito a poção?

-

**Severus Snape** 3 x 4 **Gina Weasley**

-

Gina segurou o rosto com as mãos desesperada. _O que ela faria agora?_ O segredo de Hermione estava em suas mãos, assim como a vida dela. E ela tinha que escolher entre os dois. É claro que lutaria pela vida da amiga, mas contar tudo a ajudaria de alguma forma? Ela não tinha como saber como Snape se sentia. Já percebera que ele se preocupava com ela, isso ficou claro durante a conversa, mas daí a pensar que...

Contudo, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. _O quê?_ Ela não tinha com quem falar. Não podia contar a alguém o que Hermione lhe confidenciara. Estava num beco sem saída. Lágrimas enchiam seus olhos e ameaçavam cair enquanto olhava para suas próprias mãos, pensativa.

Snape a devolveu a realidade, falando:

- Senhorita Weasley, a essência de ditamno já esfriou. Gostaria que levasse até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Professor, o senhor não poderia fazer isso? – ela perguntou, tentando se controlar. – Eu preciso pensar...

- Entendo, senhorita, mas preciso falar com Dumbledore o quanto antes.

- _Dumbledore!_ – Gina gritou. É claro! _Por que não pensara nele logo de início?_ Ele já dera a entender que sabia de tudo. Então ela podia contar _a_ ele e contar _com _ele!

A garota saiu correndo. Ela sim tinha que falar com Dumbledore o quanto antes e, preferivelmente antes de Snape.

O ex-professor de poções assustou-se um pouco com a atitude repentina da menina e suspirou. Pelo jeito, o problema era maior do que pensava. De início, acreditava que Granger possuía algum romance secreto ou algo parecido e que sua amiga não quisesse revelar por pura infantilidade e teria que pedir que Dumbledore interviesse. _Não,_ definitivamente, _não era isso._

Recolheu mecanicamente a essência num frasco de vidro e saiu de seus aposentos rumo à Ala Hospitalar.

- Mais uma visita, Senhorita Granger. – murmurou durante o caminho. Suspirou. – Às vezes, me pergunto se tudo não seria mais fácil se eu estivesse no seu lugar.

* * *

_Oiiie, gente! =)  
Desculpem pela demora... Veio o Natal... E eu me esqueci de tudo! Agora que estou recolocando tudo em ordem.. ^^"  
**Paty Snape:** Obrigada! Eu realmente fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da fanfic! É muito gratificante! Desculpe pela demora da atualização... Espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs, Thayz. **Jansev:** Bom, a Gina não contou... Ela encontrou outro caminho. ;) Que bom que você está gostando do Sev (e que bom que está gostando dos outros também... ^^), tive medo de que ele ficasse descaracterizado. Desculpe pela demora, viu? Espero que goste do capítulo! Bjs, Thayz._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fanfic, comentando ou não! E espero que gostem deste capítulo... É um dos meus preferidos. Adorei escrever a pequena 'competição' entre Sev e Gina. Ah, para quem não entendeu: marcava um ponto quem conseguisse fazer o outro se calar, sabe? Não importa como. Foi quase como uma guerra de gênios. ;)  
Boas Festas! Quer dizer, bom Ano Novo! *-* Que ele seja repleto de felicidade, saúde e realizações para todos nós... (Quem sabe tem um capítulo na virada, hein? ^^)_

_Bom, já sabem, não? Da campanha?_  
**_Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz! =)_**


	7. Albus Dumbledore

_**Feliz Ano Novo!**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Capítulo 7** **–** **_Albus Dumbledore_**

Gina Weasley atravessou o Castelo voando; praticamente. Nunca pensara no tamanho das dependências do colégio. Agora, quando a situação exigia rapidez, o caminho até as gárgulas da sala do Diretor parecia _interminável_. Mas, enfim, chegara. Só que ela não sabia a senha. _Por que não perguntara a Snape antes de sair?_ Como se fosse se lembrar _disso_. _E agora?__  
_

Como se atendesse a suas preces, a gárgula se moveu, e uns dois homens desceram, acompanhados da Prof. Sprout, que lhe sorriu tristemente. Provavelmente seriam representantes do ministério, aurores, que vieram buscar os comensais. Gina aproveitou a deixa e subiu na escada giratória em direção à porta com grifo. Bateu três vezes e aguardou o conhecido_ 'Entre.'_ do Diretor.

Mas ele não veio.

Albus Dumbledore abriu a porta pessoal e silenciosamente e, com um gesto, permitiu a entrada da garota em seu escritório.

- Sente-se, Senhorita Weasley. A que devo a sua visita numa hora tão tardia? Ou melhor, - completou ao olhar através da janela – tão cedo?

Gina, sem entender, seguiu o olhar do sábio bruxo e descobriu que o dia estava próximo. O sol já libertava alguns de seus raios no horizonte. Ela mal acreditava que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido em apenas uma noite. _A segunda noite mais longa de sua vida._ A primeira foi na Batalha Final; onde o futuro do mundo bruxo seria decidido em poucas horas, que aparentavam ser_ maiores_ que as outras.

- Desculpe-me, professor. Mas eu preciso muito da sua ajuda.

- Sente-se, senhorita. Quer chá com bolinhos? – Gina sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima e Dumbledore a acompanhou, sentando-se em uma poltrona perpendicular a dela.

- Não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem, então. – uma pequena pausa. – O assunto que a traz aqui, provavelmente, é a Senhorita Granger. – não era uma pergunta, mas a menina respondeu mesmo assim.

- Sim, senhor. Eu... A Hermione... bem... – ela não sabia como começar.

- Acalme-se e me conte quando estiver à vontade.

Gina assentiu. Respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos. Pensou em Hermione. Ela não tinha tempo, ou melhor, elas não tinham tempo. Olhou para o Diretor e aqueles olhos azuis lhe transmitiram a coragem necessária.

- Professor Dumbledore, acabei de sair correndo do laboratório do Prof. Snape porque preciso muito da sua ajuda. Hermione me fez jurar que não contaria isso a ninguém, nunca! Mas o senhor pareceu desconfiar e...

- Eu sei. – Dumbledore afirmou em um tom mais baixo.

- Então acho que posso contar pro senhor. – Gina estava tão nervosa que nem ouviu. Ele repetiu.

- _Eu sei.  
_

- Sabe o quê? – ela parecia perdida.

- Eu sei, senhorita Weasley. Eu sei qual é o segredo que Hermione guarda a sete chaves. – ela o encarou, completamente surpresa. Como ele poderia ter tanta certeza? Ela pensara que ele soubesse de alguma coisa, entretanto poderia ser apenas uma suposição do Diretor. _Ele sabia? Como?_ Hermione contara e _"esquecera"_ de falar isso para sua melhor amiga? Gina precisava tirar isso a limpo.

- O senhor sabe? Mesmo?

- _Sei._ – como a garota ainda parecia incrédula, continuou. – Sei sim. Posso afirmar que Hermione Granger ama alguém que lhe parece inalcançável. – Gina levou as mãos à boca. Provavelmente esquecera que seu ouvinte era o onisciente Albus Dumbledore.

- Como o sen...? Como?

- Pareceu-me bastante óbvio.

- Óbvio?

- Bem, até ontem era óbvio apenas para mim, todavia, após o ataque, creio que mais evidente não poderia estar.

- Merlin! – Gina exclamou.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Weasley. Você não tem culpa alguma e acredito que a senhorita Granger tinha uma idéia geral das conseqüências de seu ato.

- Eu não entendo... Ninguém parecia ter descoberto...

- A maioria dos professores está realmente chocada para refletir. Os alunos só estão pensando na saúde da colega – alguns, é claro – e se estão seguros ou não no castelo. Papoula não pensa em nada quando tem um paciente para cuidar. Minerva está muito preocupada com sua pupila para analisar a situação. Harry está desconfiado, tenho certeza, já senhor Weasley... Ele não é muito observador. Quando pararem pra pensar, enxergarão.

- Mas e...?

- Severus dificilmente pensará nessa possibilidade. – Dumbledore bebeu um pouco de seu chá enquanto avaliava a expressão pensativa da aluna.

- Severus não consegue imaginar que alguém, além de mim, possa considerá-lo tanto. Só saber que a Senhorita "sabe-tudo" Granger confia nele já o deixou bastante abismado. Ele se fechou para o mundo e o mundo, como resposta, fechou-se para ele.

- Claro, professor. Ele sempre trata as pessoas com desdém e sarcasmo.

- Não se engane, senhorita. É só um jeito de viver nesse mundo de mágoas*.

- Hermione já me disse algo parecido... – comentou a ruiva e viu os olhos do Diretor cintilarem através de seus oclinhos de meia-lua enquanto ele concordava.

- Não era apenas isto que você gostaria de falar, estou certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Então, continue.

- Madame Pomfrey pediu para o Prof. Snape preparar a _'Ius sanguinis'_. – ela falou de uma vez.

- Entendo. – disse simplesmente. O rosto do Diretor tornou-se sério por um momento, depois se suavizou, mas ainda mantinha uma ruga de preocupação.

- E agora? O que eu faço? Preciso ajudar Hermione, professor... – ela estava desesperada novamente.

- Não posso lhe dizer que a situação não é grave, porém falarei com Severus.

- O senhor vai contar para ele? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ele precisa do ingrediente principal, não?

- Sim, precisa. – a garota concordou, a contragosto. Não estava nos seus planos que o segredo de sua melhor amiga fosse espalhado assim.

- Tente descansar, senhorita Weasley. Amanhã, ou melhor, mais tarde, lhe darei notícias.

Gina se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Tocou na maçaneta, mas parou no meio do movimento de abrir a porta, quando um pensamento ruim lhe assombrou. Virou-se para o diretor novamente.

- Mas e se ele não...?

- Não vou contar a ele, vou abrir-lhe os olhos. – Gina assentiu, e saiu, sem realmente entender. Entretanto isso não importava._ Se ela não confiasse em Albus Dumbledore, confiaria em quem?_

**_-_**

**_*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*_**

**_-_**

Snape chegou a Ala Hospitalar rapidamente. De acordo com suas contas, faltavam alguns poucos minutos para que Hermione precisasse tomar sua primeira dose de ditamno. Encontrou Pomfrey andando em círculos, próxima à porta.

- Divertindo-se?

- Até que enfim, Severus! Você quase perdeu o horário.

- Quem vai perder o horário é você, se continuar parada aí.

Madame Pomfrey encarou-o, indignada. Mas resolveu não retrucar. Ele tinha, realmente, alguma razão. Ficar discutindo não ajudaria em nada. Pegou o frasco da mão dele e perguntou, enquanto separava uma quantidade para dar à paciente.

- E a poção?

- Estou providenciando. – retrucou com mais seriedade. Ela assentiu e continuou seu trabalho. Snape apenas a observava colocar a essência, magicamente, dentro do organismo da garota. Ela ainda tinha uma expressão suave, porém o seu estado grave era facilmente identificável através de seu rosto.

- Peça para alguém me chamar se surgir algum – ele hesitou. – outro problema. – e saiu. _Precisava urgentemente falar com Albus Dumbledore._

_**-**_

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

_**-**_

- Escritório movimentado, este, não? – exclamou um Armando Dippet sonolento e rabugento quando Severus Snape entrou. Este apenas lhe lançou um olhar seco.

- Bom... – ele olhou através da janela – dia, Diretor.

- Bom dia, Severus. Já esperava sua visita.

- Sim, eu imagino. Gina Weasley esteve aqui, não esteve?

- Saiu há poucos minutos. – concordou Dumbledore.

- Então, você já sabe de tudo, certo?

- Sei, Severus.

- Eu faço a poção, Albus?

- Sem dúvida, meu caro amigo. Hermione precisa disso.

- Mas isso deve ser avaliado com cuidado. É muita responsabilidade. Você conhece as conseqüências dessa poção, Albus. Você sabe que é sério!

- Eu compreendo. Porém é extremamente necessário, Severus. As conseqüências, neste momento, são desprezíveis.

- Desprezíveis? Albus... – Snape já estava começando a se irritar. Era como explicar para uma criança teimosa que não se deve colocar o dedo em um caldeirão fumegante.

- O que você pensa sobre Hermione Granger, Severus? – Dumbledore o interrompeu. O sonserino franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou-o. Já era a segunda pessoa que lhe perguntava a mesma coisa. Contudo, não era preciso mentir ou omitir agora. Mesmo porque não conseguia agir assim com o mago à sua frente. _Seu amigo.  
_

- Eu não sei, Albus. Estou confuso.

- Imagino, meu menino...

- Antes eu a considerava uma excelente aluna, extremamente orgulhosa, determinada, corajosa e... cética! – o tom que seu professor de DCAT usou na última palavra fez o Diretor de Hogwarts dar uma risadinha. - O que foi?

- Nada, Severus. A senhorita Granger é mesmo cética. Mas creio que isso não tem nenhuma relação com os acontecimentos recentes.

- Como não? Eu ainda não consigo entender. Com ela, justo ela, confia em mim assim, cegamente?

- Vamos homem! A verdade está perseguindo-o como um _balaço_! – Dumbledore riu com sua própria comparação. Ou talvez tenha rido da cara de impaciência do ser a sua frente.

- Está bem, Severus. Você veio aqui apenas para que eu autorizasse a preparação da poção?

- Bem, na verdade, não. Eu... – agora ele parecia realmente _sem graça_. O diretor da Sonserina sempre se sentia incomodado quando procurava seu amigo para ter uma conversa; informal, _sem barreiras_. E Dumbledore entendia isso. Era difícil, para alguém fechado em si mesmo, discutir sua vida com os outros.

- Diga, Severus.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Albus. – ele inspirou profundamente. – Eu não sei como agir. E também não sei o que pensar...

- Você já parou para refletir sobre tudo isso?

- É só o que eu fiz desde que aconteceu, ora!

- Não. Quero dizer: você já pensou sobre tudo isso claramente? Avaliando todas as possibilidades, como você costumava fazer nos tempos de guerra?

- Eu não consigo imaginar nada que seja uma razão forte para a senhorita Granger ter feito aquilo.

- Chame-a de Hermione, Severus. – Dumbledore disse suavemente.

- _Hã?_ Para quê?

- Pare de chamá-la de senhorita Granger. Afinal ela acabou de salvar sua vida.

- Tecnicamente, ela não salvou minha vida. Apenas me protegeu de um de meus feitiços. Eu não morreria se tivesse sido atingido.

- Exatamente. Um de _seus_ feitiços. Diga-me quem, além de você, sabe o contra-feitiço.

- Você sabe!

- Sim, eu sei. Mas a senhorita Granger não sabe disso. Ela não esperaria que meu professor de DCAT me contasse todos os feitiços e contra-feitiços de magia negra que criou na adolescência.

Silêncio. Snape pensava. Dumbledore esperava pacientemente que sua visita retomasse a conversa. E nada. Então ele mesmo continuaria.

- Você está preocupado com ela?

- Como não poderia estar?

- Você está preocupado com ela como se preocuparia com qualquer outro aluno em alguma situação de risco?

Outro silêncio. _Estou preocupado como estaria com qualquer outro aluno?_ Snape parou para analisar. Se fosse um aluno normal, ajudaria a curá-lo, mas, provavelmente, não se envolveria tanto. Se fosse Potter ou Weasley, ajudaria também, com certeza, mas falaria aos quatro cantos do Castelo da estupidez e irresponsabilidade do garoto e, talvez, debochasse dele em suas aulas. _Mas Hermione?_ Aquela garota gentil e educada que se esforçava para receber atenção dele nas aulas. Que defendia seus amigos com todas as forças. Que lutara arduamente na Batalha Final; onde ele, Snape, a defendera de um feitiço pelas costas sem ela perceber. Justificara a si mesmo que era apenas para evitar mais uma morte do lado do bem. Era isso. Mas ele também se sentia responsável pela garota. Como se todos os anos em que ele a tratou mal se transformaram em uma dívida para com ela. Uma dívida que só seria paga quando a visse_ feliz_. Definitivamente isso _não_ era um sentimento que ele tivesse com todos os alunos.

Snape ergueu seus olhos negros e encontrou azuis olhando-o, sorridentes.

- Eu me importo com ela. – cedeu o ex-professor de poções.

- Eu sei que se importa, meu caro.

- Mas o que eu sinto não é relevante, Albus. Eu tenho apenas que preparar a poção.

- Não, Severus. O que você sente é o que mais importa em toda essa história. E, enquanto você não conseguir organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos, não fará a poção.

- O quê? Albus! Hermione precisa dessa poção o mais cedo possível.

- Eu sei. Só que agora quem vai definir o tempo em que Hermione ficará desacordada é você, Severus. – Dumbledore percebera o uso do primeiro nome da garota. Snape jamais a trataria com essa familiaridade se seus pensamentos não caminhassem para o lado pessoal. _Tudo estava encaminhado..._

Snape estreitou os olhos para o Diretor. Albus estava jogando com ele. Mas ele não tinha como saber o objetivo daquilo. Só depois que fizesse o que lhe era pedido, descobriria. Não tinha alternativa. Bufou. Só o diretor conseguia prendê-lo daquela maneira.

- De qualquer forma, Albus, não poderei fazer a poção sem as gotas de sangue...

- Quando você estiver pronto, terá esse ingrediente.

- Você ainda vai me fazer perder a paciência, velho... – Snape disse, cansado.

- Eu sei, meu caro. É o que venho tentando há anos. – e riu a cara de indignação de seu amigo. – Agora vá, Severus. Descanse e organize a bagunça que os pelúcios deixaram.

Snape assentiu respeitosamente, pensando na criatividade do Diretor para criar metáforas e comparações relativamente bobas, e se retirou. Seguir os conselhos de Dumbledore nunca – ou melhor, _quase nunca_ – trouxera-lhe problemas.

**_-_**

**_*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*_**

**_-_**

Pela quarta vez naquela noite/madrugada, _alguém _apareceu para falar com o Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E esse alguém parecia calmo e tinha a expressão séria enquanto se dirigia a cadeira mais próxima, cumprimentando o dono da sala.

- Bom dia, Prof. Dumbledore. – O Diretor apenas assentiu educadamente. A pessoa continuou. – Gina não parecia muito bem quando saiu daqui. Estava um pouco mais calma, mas ainda assim preocupada.

- Gina Weasley está bastante atormentada. O incidente a abalou bastante. Ela veio me contar tudo e eu já lhe disse que tomarei providências. E estou tomando. – confirmou o Diretor.

- Sim, eu sei. O Prof. Snape me pareceu um tanto incomodado. Você contou a ele? – Dumbledore analisou bem a expressão segura da pessoa a sua frente.

- Não, não. Ele precisa descobrir o que sente sem nenhum tipo de interferência. É essencial que seja assim, para que a poção de que ela necessita tenha efeito.

- Você tem certeza que dará certo? Hermione precisa se recuperar.

- Confie em mim.

- Sempre confiei. – e os dois presentes sorriram, cúmplices.

- Mas, me diga. Como descobriu?

- Desde a sua falsa morte, eu venho percebendo algo diferente em Hermione. Depois de tudo isso, tive certeza. Não há outra explicação.

- Concordo. E como você passou a falar de sentimentos alheios sem ficar constrangido? – brincou o mago mais velho.

- Aprendi que não posso perder tempo com coisas bobas quando alguém importante precisa de mim. – ele deu uma pequena pausa. – Obrigado, Diretor. Eu já vou. Talvez conte para Gina que eu descobri. Ela precisará de apoio.

- Sim, faça isso. – Dumbledore concordou. E observou enquanto seu visitante saia da sala e fechava a porta. Suspirou satisfeito. Ele visualizava _bons tempos_ depois disso tudo.

* * *

_Oie, gente!_

_Feliz Ano Novo! \o/_

_Bom, o capítulo não veio na virada, mas ainda está valendo como um presente de Ano Novo, né? ^^"  
E aí? Quem foi a última pessoa que falou com Dumbledore? Alguém sabe? (Eu achei que ficou bem óbvio - porque eu não sei fazer suspense... XD. Enfim, eu tinha pensado inicialmente em pôr outra pessoa - depois eu digo quem - mas decidi-me de última hora por esta pessoa... ^^ Depois eu digo por que também... ;) )_

_**Bitriz:** Que bom que está gostando! =) Não demorei dessa vez... lol Espero que goste do capítulo! Bjs, Thayz. **Paty Snape:** Ah, que nada. É uma delícia trabalhar com esse casal, tão improvável e tão perfeito ao mesmo tempo. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Espero que goste deste também! ^^ Bjs, Thayz. **Melguinha:** Obrigada! \o/ Espero que aprecie este novo capítulo também... ;) Bjs, Thayz. **Mary Lupin:** Olá! Ah, adorei saber que você está gostando da minha fanfic! \õ/ Bom, eu adoro a Gina mesmo. Eu a considero uma pessoa corajosa e uma excelente amiga para a Hermione. E, além disso, a Hermione precisa de uma amiga... Tem coisas que não se pode contar a dois garotos... ;D Ah, ela é fofa mesmo... =D Cada capítulo? *olhinhos brilhando* Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Bjs, Thayz._

Ooops.. ^^ Esqueci de dizer que a frase do Dumbledore com o " *** **" foi tirada de uma música chamada "Cara Valente" da Maria Rita... Essa música tem muito a ver com o Sev. Vale a pena conferir. ;)

_Tudo de bom para vocês neste ano que se inicia... *-*_

_E não se esqueçam do dia **9 de Janeiro**!  
(Oh, dei uma pausa nas fanfics porque estou em um novo projeto, mas essa data não pode passar em branco, não é? Darei um jeito de fazer algo especial nesse dia! *-*)_

_E também não se esqueçam da campanha:_

_**Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz! =)**_


	8. Do you feel the same?

_Capítulo 8 **–** **Do you feel the same?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

No salão comunal da Grifinória...

- Harry?

- Sim, Gi. Sou eu.

- Onde você estava?

- No escritório do Prof. Dumbledore.

- O... o que ele lhe disse?

- Nada que eu já não saiba.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Sim.

- E o que você acha?

- Não acho nada. Hermione quis assim. Só espero que dê certo no final de tudo.

- Sim, eu também. Mas você me perdoa por ter mentido para você todo esse tempo?

- Você não tinha muita escolha, não é? – Harry sorriu e Gina assentiu e abraçou o namorado.

- Quem está aí? – era Rony Weasley descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino. – Ah! São vocês! _Francamente_... Já estão se agarrando de novo? Aposto que nem dormiram...

- Não, nós não dormimos... Mas você também não, _maninho_. Para ter levantado tão cedo, deve ter passado a noite inteira olhando para o teto – Gina devolveu, irritada. Odiava quando seu irmão, ou seus irmãos, se metiam no seu namoro com Harry.

- Vocês podiam ao menos respeitar Hermione, que está inconsciente!

- Ela não iria querer isso, tenho certeza. – Gina retrucou.

- Calma, Rony. Foi só um abraço e... – Harry tentou se justificar mas foi interrompido quando Gina lhe beijou apaixonadamente.

- Agora, não _mais._ – Gina disse sorrindo, ao se separar do menino-que-sobreviveu.

**-**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**-**

Severus Snape saiu da sala do Diretor pensativo. Por mais que Dumbledore estivesse armando algo, sua melhor alternativa era obedecer-lhe. E não apenas por confiar no bruxo centenário mas sim porque não tinha e não podia mais fazer nada. Precisava entender tudo aquilo. _Organizar a bagunça que os pelúcios deixaram_, como Dumbledore mesmo disse, _e encontrar o ouro que eles descobriram_. Esse ouro era a sua resposta. O que ele tanto procurava. _Mas o que ele procurava mesmo?_ Difícil iniciar uma busca sem um objetivo traçado. Contudo, quem disse que sentimentos são fáceis de lidar? E, além disso, Snape não poderia se considerar um expert nessa área. _Definitivamente não!_

_**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
**Feche seus olhos, me dê sua mão, querida._

Se não fosse o frio aumentando gradativamente enquanto o Professor de DCAT caminhava, ele não teria percebido que já estava muito próximo de seus aposentos. Chegou a sua porta concentrando-se para não pensar em nada. Nada, por enquanto. Até que seu copo estivesse cheio e sua garganta ardendo com o _FireWhisky_; até que tirasse seu sobretudo, capa e sapatos e deitasse no sofá; até que Dumbledore aparecesse na sua frente e lhe dissesse que tudo aquilo não passara de uma brincadeira e estuporasse o velho por ser tão impertinente; até que a _Senhorita Granger_ se recuperasse e aparecesse em sua aula completamente saudável e pronta para desafiá-lo a dar-lhe pontos por seus esforços; até que o mundo acabasse e junto com ele, os problemas intermináveis.

Mas não poderia. Tudo isso dependia dele. Tudo isso precisava do cérebro, do raciocínio dele para acontecer. E também de seu coração. E tudo isso, para acontecer, precisava de um passo. Do único passo que o separava de seu refúgio nas masmorras, onde teria, talvez, a tarefa mais trabalhosa que seu mentor lhe designara. Descobrir o que aquilo tudo significava. E... descobrir, finalmente, o que sentia por _Hermione Granger.  
_

Entretanto, ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como começar. _A primeira dose do Whisky talvez ajudasse_.

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**  
Você sente meu coração pulsando?_

_Hermione Jane Granger._ O que ele sabia sobre ela?

Bom, uma _grifinória_, _nascida-trouxa_, melhor amiga do _famoso_ Harry Potter.

_Inteligente_, aplicada, estudiosa.

Persistente, _obstinada_, orgulhosa.

Centrada, _cética_, metódica.

Corajosa, educada, _correta_.

Justa, fiel, _gentil_.

Doce, _ingênua _e...

Certo, certo... Essa linha de raciocínio não leva a nada, _definitivamente_ não. Pensou Snape, ao perceber que enumerara uma quantidade grande de adjetivos... Grande demais para ele, que não fazia isso com ninguém.

Mudando um pouco então... _O que ele sabia sobre a vida dela?_

Veio para Hogwarts, como todos os outros alunos, aos onze anos. Conheceu Harry Potter e tornou-se amiga dele. Lembrou-se vagamente de um incidente com um trasgo no primeiro ano da garota, quando o _Trio de Ouro Grifinório_ ainda estava se formando... No segundo ano, com _Gilderoy Lockhart_ e o basilisco assombrando a escola, apenas o ataque da cobra gigantesca o fez prestar uma atenção maior a menina. Ela fora uma das vítimas. Uma delas. Mas foi a única a quem ele visitou. Não sabia por quê. A garota lhe chamara a atenção, embora nunca fosse admitir, com sua inteligência. Era a única que acompanhava suas instruções quando ele resolvia puxar pela turma. _A única_. E ele a maltratava. Então foi à enfermaria em uma noite. Apenas para assegurar-se que ela estaria bem, que ficaria bem.

O terceiro ano dela foi um tanto conturbado para si. Lupin assumira o cargo pelo qual sempre lutara e o fazia lembrar de sua adolescência toda vez que o encontrava. Era difícil suportar, mas precisava. Não poderia ficar pensando no passado. Se não, não teria forças para continuar. Porém, o garoto Potter parecia estar cada vez mais perto da verdade e aquele pergaminho velho com o apelido dos _'Marotos'_, era o sinal disso. E não demorou a vir a confirmação. Black, foragido, estava na Casa dos Gritos, com Lupin - entrando em transformação - Potter, Weasley e Granger. _Ela estava lá_. Ela correra perigo; ele não pensara realmente nisso enquanto se dirigia ao Salgueiro Lutador. E nem ela mesma, ele concluiu, ao lembrar-se de que ela o atacou, junto dos amigos. Contudo, ele não poderia culpá-la. Ela não sabia a verdade, não poderia saber _como_ ele era realmente, _quem_ ele era realmente.

_**Do you understand?  
**Você compreende?_

O quarto ano foi bem difícil. _Torneio Tribruxo_. _Vitor Krum_. Sim, ele se lembrava. Lembrava que o garoto parecia gostar muito da grifinória. Que a convidara para o Baile de Inverno e que a _'salvara'_ na segunda tarefa. Ela estava linda naquele Baile, ele percebeu agora. Não parecia aquela garotinha que chegara ainda pequenina para experimentar o Chapéu Seletor. Ela estava crescendo. O que será que ela teve com o búlgaro? _Não, Snape, não é hora de pensar nisso_ – repreendeu-se. Continuando... _Ordem da Fênix_, quinto ano. Vê-la fora da escola foi um tanto estranho, embora a tivesse visto apenas de relance, já que não permanecia na sede após as reuniões. E depois Umbridge fiscalizando tudo. Snape iria para Azkaban de boa vontade se a razão disso fosse algum feitiço _extremamente_ cruel que lançara na ex-Alto Inquisitora. Ela merecia. Depois que soubera da existência da Armada de Dumbledore, sentiu-se um pouco vingado. Mas só descobrira após alguns meses que tal organização fora invenção da Granger. _Ora, muito óbvio! Quem mais pensaria em algo assim?_ E os gêmeos Weasley, então? Subiram bastante no conceito do Diretor da Sonserina após suas peripécias com a representante do Ministério.

_Sexto ano._ Onde o mundo pareceu desabar sobre seus ombros. _O Voto Perpétuo_. Voldemort na ativa. Potter com o livro do Príncipe Mestiço. _A ordem de Dumbledore_. Seu desespero em encontrar alguma alternativa. Este ano, especificamente, não lhe trazia nenhuma informação sobre Hermione. Exceto a vaga lembrança dela na Festa do Slugohrn com Córmaco Mclaggen, garoto _estúpido_.

_**Do you feel the same?**  
Você sente o mesmo?_

_A Guerra_. Snape lutara em ambos os lados. Defendera cada um deles, exatamente como Dumbledore lhe pedira. O velho mago, aliás, permanecera desaparecido durante a Guerra, a fim de dar veracidade a sua morte e tornar Snape um dos servos mais _'queridos'_ de Voldemort. Severus recebia ordens por feitiços variantes do Patrono e, às vezes, pela _fênix _do Diretor. E estava torcendo para morrer de vez, já cumprira sua promessa. Lílian e sua mãe, _talvez_, o perdoassem agora. Então lutara brava e corajosamente durante a _Batalha Final_. Um feitiço fatal passara de raspão por seu rosto. Na hora, ele pensou que alguém o desviara. Mas descartou a idéia. _Quem o ajudaria?_ Ninguém da Ordem confiava nele e Comensais da Morte não defendem uns aos outros. Revelara-se fiel à Ordem no momento em que Voldemort ameaçava matar o Eleito. Dumbledore surgira do nada, aparentemente guiado por sua ave tão leal e dera um simples _'olá'_ para Snape. E ele assentiu, com sorrisinho vitorioso e – _por que não dizer?_ – quase simpático. _Isso bastou_.

A surpresa era geral e a raiva do grupo traído, latente. A Batalha recomeçara, Potter parecia ter adquirido forças ao ver seu tão querido Diretor vivo. Neste ínterim, Snape defendera Hermione de um feitiço e partira para o centro da Batalha, querendo dar um fim naquilo tudo. Dumbledore lutava perfeitamente bem, Snape percebeu, sua mão parecia bem melhor, quase curada, mas lhe observava caminhar com a testa franzida. Snape seguiu em frente e atacou o bruxo das trevas. Voldemort pareceu resolver que precisava liquidar o _traidor_ antes do _menino-que-sobreviveu_ e isso foi o seu maior erro. Severus Snape não era fácil de se vencer, não importava com quem lutasse. Dumbledore o venceria, _é claro_, mas não facilmente. A luta deles, inicialmente contida, tornou-se quase sangrenta. E Harry Potter, aproveitando essa distração de seu inimigo – _Um tanto devagar dem_ais, Snape considerou – terminou com aquilo tudo. E todos pararam de lutar.

_Idiotas,_ pensou o professor depois de recuperado, pois foi exatamente por isso que alguns Comensais da Morte fugiram dos jardins do Castelo. Snape passou dias na enfermaria, desacordado. Mas antes de perder a consciência, sentiu, mais do que viu, pessoas se aproximando. Ele conseguiu identificar _Albus_, _Pomfrey_, _Potter_ e _Tonks_. Mas havia _mais _alguém. Alguém que correra do outro lado do salão até ele – ele ouvira os passos apressados – e que se abaixava junto aos outros para socorrê-lo. Sua mente não permitiu que reconhecesse a pessoa. Agora tudo se encaixava... _Hermione Granger_ desviara o tal feitiço e tentara ajuda-lo no fim de tudo e, agora, arriscou-se para salvá-lo.

Hermione Granger parecia estar muito presente em sua vida nesses últimos anos.

_**Am I only dreaming?  
**Estou apenas sonhando?_

E ele, Severus Snape, nem percebera isso. _Não até agora._ Até a vida dela estar nas mãos dele. Ela, de alguma forma, tornou-se mais presente em seus pensamentos do que ele previra. Uma prova disso são as suas divagações anteriores ao ataque. Ele sentira mesmo pena dela por estar com o Weasley? Talvez sim, mas não era_ só_ isso. Por Merlin! O_ que Severus sentia pela sabe-tudo Grifinória?_ Bom, ele sentia-se um tanto competitivo quando ela o desafiava em sala e até se divertia com os embates, sentia também um desejo forte de protegê-la, como se tivesse uma dívida para com ela e, percebeu agora, sentia algum ciúme dos namorados dela...

Ele estava mais confuso do que pensara que ficaria algum dia. Hermione era uma excelente aluna e parecia respeitá-lo bastante, confiava nele e, de acordo com Potter, chorara por meses após a morte de Dumbledore e buscara inocentá-lo, de alguma forma.

- Eu não deveria estar surpreso com isso! É a tal da ética grifinória. – exclamou em voz alta, enquanto virava a última dose da garrafa em seu copo.

_Ou será que não?_

Sorte que o organismo de Severus Snape suportava bem o álcool, e apenas quantidades excessivas deixavam-no bêbado. Porque não seria muito bom cuidar desse tipo de problema alterado. Mas, talvez, o líquido ingerido estivesse libertando alguns dos pensamentos e sentimentos do professor, o que era realmente_ importante_ agora.  
_Mas ele ainda tinha dúvidas._

_**Is this burning an eternal flame?  
**Isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?_

Dúvidas sobre o que sentia realmente. Mas chegara a uma conclusão: Gostava dela. _Sim, ele gostava_. Ela, imprevisivelmente, se tornara importante para ele. A _quarta_ pessoa importante na vida dele. E o que ele mais queria agora era ajudá-la. Queria vê-la bem novamente; queria discutir com ela sobre algum ingrediente tóxico durante alguma aula; queria parar de ofendê-la; queria iniciar alguma amizade; queria dar-lhe pontos por seus esforços, mesmo que isso significasse a vitória da Grifinória no Campeonato das Casas; queria participar da formatura dela no fim do ano e poder parabenizá-la; queria vê-la sorrir, já que ela não sorrira desde a fatídica noite na Torre de Astronomia e seu sorriso era lindo; queria que ela _gostasse_ dele.

_**I believe it's meant to be, darling**  
Eu acredito que está destinado a acontecer, querida.  
**I watch you when you are sleeping**  
Eu te observo quando você está dormindo,  
**You belong with me**  
Seu lugar é comigo_

_Gostasse dele?_ Severus Snape! _No que está pensando?_ Que Hermione Granger iria perder o precioso tempo dela com alguém desprezível como ele? Mas ela não parecia achar isso, ele concluiu, ao se lembrar que ela já tentara ajudá-lo duas vezes. Ela se importava com ele. E ele queria apenas ficar ao lado dela, tentar agradecê-la por tudo, protegê-la, fazê-la sorrir, conversar com ela, abraçá-la e...

_**Do you feel the same?  
**Você sente o mesmo?  
**Am I only dreaming?  
**Estou apenas sonhando  
**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**  
Ou isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?_

Severus suspirou. _Sim._ Agora não havia dúvidas, agora _não havia volta_. Ele percebera que desenvolvera algum sentimento por Hermione no último ano, mas agora... Tudo parecia ter aumentado de intensidade... Ele queria mais do que tudo no mundo que ela ficasse bem e feliz, mesmo que isso dependesse de ficar só...

Entretanto, ele queria ficar com ela. Sabia que aquilo era um sentimento irracional. Ela nunca aceitaria. Então a deixaria viver; ser feliz. Mas estaria sempre por perto. _Sempre!_

_**Say my name**  
Diga meu nome  
**Sun shines through the rain  
**O sol brilha em meio à chuva  
**A whole life so lonely**  
Uma vida toda tão sozinho  
**And then you come and ease the pain  
**E então você chega e alivia a dor  
**I don't want to lose this feeling  
**Eu não quero perder este sentimento._

Ele se levantara. Era hora de falar com Dumbledore. Iria conseguir as gotas de sangue de qualquer jeito! Albus teria que dizer quem era o namorado de Hermione. Ele lutaria por isso. Ela _precisava_ disso. Ele faria o mais rápido que pudesse. _Por ela._

_**Is burning an eternal flame?**  
Isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?_

* * *

_Olá, gente! Aniversário do Sev... (Post atrasado, eu sei... Mas estive ocupada com a outra fic...^^") \o/ Capítulo de presente! Espero que gostem! =) *música difícil de achar, essa! ^^" Se chama Eternal Flame, da banda The Bangles. ;) *_

_**Helena Black:** Eu concordo com você. Esse Severus está muito lerdo... Eu mesma tive vontade de gritar para ele a verdade, mas essa lentidão acabou de dar frutos! *-* Agora a coisa anda! \o/ Espero que goste deste capítulo e obrigada! Bjs, Thayz._

_Leiam **Second Life**, gente! É maravilhosa._

_E, por favor, **deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz! =)**_


	9. Xadrez

_Capítulo IX_** _- Xadrez_**

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

Snape saiu apressadamente de seus aposentos, logo após dar uma olhada em seu relógio. Já era tarde, o tempo passara veloz e toda a escola estava, agora, no Salão Principal almoçando. Dumbledore estaria lá também, como sempre. Poucos segundos após ter batido a porta de sua sala nas masmorras, ele irrompeu no Salão Principal. Todos olharam para o professor ao mesmo tempo. Não o viam desde o trágico acontecimento. Ele não aparecera nem para dar aulas, cujo tempo livre foi gasto em passeios pela propriedade e em trabalhos de outras disciplinas. Aparecera tão repentinamente que alguns alunos mais novos pensaram que ele havia aparatado.

Porém, o diretor da Sonserina não olhou para nenhum deles. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos azuis que também lhe encaravam. Dumbledore abriu um sorriso largo assim que viu seu amigo entrar no salão e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

-

_**O Tabuleiro já estava na mesa e as peças em suas posições iniciais.**_

_-_

Snape não acenou, nem cumprimentou o Diretor de alguma outra forma, apenas andou a passos largos até a mesa dos professores. Os outros presentes, em total silêncio, pareciam assistir a uma partida de _ping-pong_: ficaram girando a cabeça de um a outro e só pararam quando o professor de DCAT chegou ao seu destino.

Dumbledore continuava sorrindo e Snape parecia não estar mais agüentando vê-lo com essa expressão feliz enquanto Hermione corria risco. E disse simplesmente:

- Preciso falar com você, Albus.

- Ah, Severus, estou no meio do almoço. Sente-se conosco. Depois da refeição, conversaremos no meu escritório.

-

_**Os Peões moveram-se para frente.** _

_-_

- Não. Precisamos conversar agora.

- Não há necessidade de se apressar, Severus. – Dumbledore ainda mantinha aquele sorrisinho irritante e parecia achar que estava tudo resolvido, quando _não estava_! Snape encarou-o friamente.

- Não importa. Tem que ser agora.

E Dumbledore riu. Snape estava a ponto de estuporar o velho.

- Certo, Severus. Vamos então.

-

_**O Cavalo e o Bispo tomavam suas posições na jogada.** _

_-_

O Diretor saiu à frente, dirigindo-se ao seu escritório, enquanto Snape o seguia, tenso. Pareceu-lhe uma eternidade, até que pudesse sentar na cadeira próxima à lareira daquele escritório circular, com seu mentor ao lado. Viu-o conjurar um bule e duas xícaras de chá. Dispensou com a mão a que lhe foi oferecida e esperou inquieto até que seu amigo adquirisse um ar mais centrado.

- Diga, Severus. – Dumbledore falou, devolvendo sua xícara ao pires intacta. Ele sabia que estava tudo resolvido agora. Ele via pelos olhos negros do bruxo a sua frente. Mas o angustiado e apaixonado professor de DCAT não sabia disso. _Ainda. _

- Quem é o namorado dela, Albus? Preciso fazer a poção.

- Você já organizou seus pensamentos?

-

_**A Dama avançara rapidamente.** _

_-_

- Sim.

- E...? – Dumbledore só podia estar brincando, Snape pensou.

- Creio que já saiba.

- Não, não sei. – Dumbledore, definitivamente, **estava **brincando com ele.

- Droga, Albus! Pare de dificultar as coisas. Eu gosto dela. Quero vê-la bem. Logo. Agora me diga o tal nome!

- Ela não tem namorado.

- Como não?  
- Ela não tem, meu caro.

- Então me diga de quem ela gosta.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe? – Snape estava pensando seriamente em mudar o feitiço que lançaria no velho mago. _Estupefaça _era muito suave.

- Não sabendo.

-

_**As Torres protegiam seu Rei.** _

_-_

- Albus – Snape massageou a ponte do nariz, enquanto buscava paciência. – eu sei que sabe. A Senhorita Weasley lhe contou, com certeza.

- Não, ela não me falou nada. – _Ela não falou porque eu sempre soube, _Dumbledore completou em pensamento.

Snape bufou. Uma _Veritasserum _neste momento seria muito útil.

- Arrisque.

- Arriscar o quê?

- Use seu sangue.

-

_**Todas as peças estavam muito bem posicionadas agora.** _

_-_

- O quê?

- É a única alternativa.

-

_**A ofensiva estava montada. A jogada parecia perfeita. A Dama avançou mais.** _

_-_

- Não, não é. É só você me falar de quem ela gosta que o problema será resolvido.

- Hermione Granger sofre de amor não correspondido, Severus. – _Segundo os pensamentos dela própria, é claro, _Dumbledore completou em pensamento novamente. _É. Sua convivência com o sonserino estava fazendo com que adquirisse características um tanto __**sonserinas**__, como omitir certas informações. Mas, espere aí, ele sempre fizera isso! Ah, então poderia ficar tranqüilo. _Seus olhos brilharam, achando graça, já que não poderia rir realmente. Isso despertaria a desconfiança de Severus.

- E você sabe que a poção não funcionará se a pessoa não gostar dela. – completou o Diretor, suavemente.

-

_**Xeque. **_

**_-_**

- Merlin! Como tudo chegou a esse ponto? – Snape suspirou. – Não posso usar meu sangue, não funcionará também.

- Por que não? – Dumbledore perguntou, _inocentemente _.

- Porque eu estou passando pela mesma situação que ela, Albus, e você sabe disso. – Snape retrucou impaciente.

- Você não tem alternativa.

- Não posso arriscar a vida dela.

- E também não pode deixá-la morrer aos poucos.

- Não posso causar a morte dela.

- E também não pode deixá-la morrer sem tentar nada.

- E se funcionar? – Snape perguntou.

- Será ótimo!

-

_**O Bispo aproximara-se discretamente.** _

_-_

- Não, não será. Você sabe o que acontecerá assim que ela tomar a poção.

- É uma conseqüência comum a todas as poções que utilizam sangue de outros.

-

_**O Cavalo acabara de impedir qualquer tipo de falha na jogada.** _

_-_

- Não posso fazer isso.

- Você vai desistir então? – Dumbledore usou um tom quase conclusivo na pergunta. Snape olhou para ele, sério.

- Não.

-

_**Xeque-Mate. **_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*** _

_-_

Severus Snape saiu do escritório do Diretor um tanto perturbado. As palavras "_Você não tem alternativa" _pareciam ecoar cada vez mais alto em sua mente. Ele precisava ajudá-la, mas se isso causasse a morte dela? E também não poderia esperar um milagre acontecer. A poção era a solução. E seu sangue, a única chance. Ele a prepararia, torcendo para que desse certo, torcendo para que ela acordasse.

Adentrou o laboratório com uma velocidade impressionante e começou a separar os ingredientes. Utilizando-se da mesma técnica para fechar a mente contra invasões externas, Snape procurava não pensar em nada, em nenhuma das conseqüências e, principalmente, naquela pequena grifinória que aguardava seu destino na enfermaria do Castelo.

Ingredientes organizados. Materiais separados. Concentração estabelecida. Severus Snape começara. A _Ius Sanguinis _era uma poção complexa e demorada. Após a primeira fase, onde os ingredientes, picados e triturados eram adicionados à solução anteriormente extraída de uma planta rara, a poção deveria cozinhar por três horas e meia. Depois desse período, o fígado de dragão precisaria ser misturado à poção em cozimento e deixado ferver por mais duas horas; para que o mesmo se dissolvesse e se espalhasse por todo o conteúdo do caldeirão. Enfim, as sete gotas de sangue da pessoa escolhida e o encantamento longo e exaustivo deveriam ser adicionados à poção para completá-la.

E o ex-professor de poções realizou cada uma dessas fases impecavelmente concentrado. Cada ingrediente era medido ou pesado cuidadosamente, a temperatura do fogo era controlada infinitamente, o tempo era contado precisamente, o encantamento era pronunciado perfeitamente e as gotas de sangue eram derramadas delicadamente. Ele se dedicara tanto àquela tarefa, que as horas em que a poção deveria cozinhar sozinha foram passadas em frente ao caldeirão, observando o criar e o estourar de cada uma das bolhas na superfície da substância.

Quando o horário de cozimento findara, Snape apagou o fogo e esperou ansiosamente que a poção esfriasse. Ao perceber que ficar parado enquanto o vapor se desprendia do caldeirão não era muito eficiente e muito menos tranqüilizante, o professor de DCAT levantou-se e começou a guardar todos os materiais espalhados pela bancada manualmente. Terminara e nada da poção sair da cor vinho e tornar-se vermelho vivo, que era a coloração adequada após o resfriamento. Separou um cálice de estanho, necessário por ser o único material que não reage com a poção, e esperou. Esperou muito. Esperou uma eternidade, na sua concepção.

Entretanto, e finalmente, o vermelho irradiara da substância. Snape, com uma concha também de estanho, derramou a quantidade necessária no cálice. Pareceu refletir mais uma vez se era a coisa certa a fazer, enquanto seus olhos viajavam do caldeirão para a taça a sua frente. Decidiu-se por continuar. Protegeu o caldeirão com um feitiço para assegurar-se que a poção permanecesse intacta e saiu, batendo a porta das masmorras com uma força desnecessária. Se alguém estivesse por ali e conseguisse ouvir alguma coisa além do barulho que a porta fez, identificaria o murmúrio de Snape:

- Está na hora de acordar, senhorita Granger.

-

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*** _

_-_

Dumbledore contou. Precisamente sete minutos após a saída do diretor da Sonserina, alguém dava três toques na porta. E ele sabia exatamente quem era.

- Entre, srta. Weasley.

Gina entrou, desconfiada.

- Como o senhor sabia que era eu?

Dumbledore deu um sorriso como resposta.

- Desculpe-me por estar incomodando tanto.

- Imagine, minha cara. Você está apenas preocupada com sua amiga. Isso é extremamente compreensível. E belo. – Gina sorriu a isso, encabulada.

- Mas, então, o professor Snape estava com uma expressão bem séria... O que aconteceu?

- Nada de extraordinário.

- Como assim? Não deu certo?

- Nada além do que eu previra.

- Ah, Merlin! O que nós vamos fazer? Hermione precis... Espere aí! O senhor disse nada "além" do que previra... O que exatamente o senhor esperava? – Gina já entrara em desespero quando parara para avaliar a afirmação do Diretor. Só esperava que estivesse certa.

- O mesmo que você.

- Isso quer dizer que...?

Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez. E Gina gritou, feliz.

- Desculpe, Professor.

- Não se preocupe. Esse é um bom motivo para gritar. – Gina riu, Dumbledore era um excelente bruxo realmente, mas não apenas por ser poderoso. Mas sim por se importar com os amigos e fazer de tudo para ajudá-los, mesmo quando o que ele faz não pareça ser o certo, às vezes.

- Ah, obrigada, professor! Eu nem acredito! Hermione sonhou tanto com isso, sem nunca imaginar que fosse possível!

- Acredito, srta. Weasley, que um ditado trouxa se encaixa perfeitamente nesta situação: Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras. A atitude da srta. Granger foi o que fez Severus enxergar além. Enxergar os próprios sentimentos e a dimensão destes. Embora eu deva acrescentar que ele não está enxergando tão além assim. – Dumbledore refletiu, dando um sorrisinho bobo no final.

- Por quê?

- Bom, ele ainda não percebeu que o que sente é recíproco.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Nossa! Ele é cego ou o quê? Desculpe, diretor, pela falta de respeito.

- Não, ele não é cego. É inexperiente nessa área. O suficiente para não saber lidar com a situação.

- Entendo. Como será a reação da Hermione quando acordar? – Gina já tinha os olhos brilhando ao pensar na felicidade da amiga. _Mas... ela seria feliz?_

- Se ela souber lidar com o temperamento dele...

- Ah, ela é paciente quando quer.

- Então creio que tudo se resolverá!

- Tomara! Não sei como lhe agradecer, professor!

- Não precisa. Eu quero muito que Severus seja feliz, assim como a srta. Granger.

Gina sorriu. Tudo estava se resolvendo. De uma maneira que ela nunca imaginara que ocorreria, mas estava se resolvendo. Despediu-se alegremente do Diretor e saiu. Ainda tinha aulas para cursar hoje. E Hermione talvez a matasse se soubesse que faltara às aulas por causa dela.

-

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS* **_

_-_

Severus Snape chegou tenso à enfermaria da _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_. Finalmente aquilo tudo acabaria. E outro problema talvez começasse. O que aconteceria se a poção funcionasse? Ela acordaria. E depois? Ele já sabia o que faria. Contaria a Hermione exatamente o que ocorrera, o porquê da utilização da poção. Esperava que ela compreendesse. Mas não tinha idéia alguma de qual seria a reação dela. Isso era sério. E eterno. Entretanto, ele, Severus, e ela poderiam entrar em um acordo. Ele sofreria com isso, com certeza, mas lutaria contra si mesmo para vê-la bem. Mesmo que com Weasley, Krum, ou qualquer outro que ela escolhesse. Não importava. E, talvez, ela nunca soubesse a profundidade do que ele sentia por ela. Profundidade essa que ele percebera há pouquíssimo tempo e que o fazia sentir uma dor estranha no peito. Uma dor que provavelmente passaria quando a visse abrir os olhos; quando a visse sorrir. Então o que estava esperando?

- Pomfrey! – chamou, olhando para os lados. Nem um segundo após, a medibruxa já fechava uma porta lateral – a do escritório dela – e se encaminhava em sua direção.

- O que foi?

- A poção está pronta.

- Ótimo! Vamos ministrá-la logo!

Madame Pomfrey foi até um armário e pegou uns travesseiros. Colocou-os cuidadosamente nas costas de sua paciente, a fim de levantar o corpo da jovem e evitar qualquer desperdício da poção. Segurou o rosto dela para cima e, com um feitiço, estimulou os músculos da garganta da aluna, para que a substância fosse engolida.

Severus se aproximou, ainda nervoso - internamente, _é claro!_, Severus Snape ainda é Severus Snape quando o assunto é expor seus sentimentos -, e preparava-se para virar o líquido pela garganta da garota quando a medibruxa o interrompeu:

- Você usou o sangue de quem?

- Não interessa!

- Ora, Severus. Não custa nada me falar. Depois o tal garoto vai ter que conversar com ela sobre isso mesmo.

- Deixe de ser curiosa. E vamos logo com isso!

Os dois voltaram a se concentrar na tarefa em mãos. Quando não restou mais nada no cálice de estanho, Severus se afastou, enquanto Papoula parava o feitiço e deitava Hermione novamente. No caminho para guardar os travesseiros, ouviu a voz do Mestre em Poções:

- Avise a Albus e a srta. Weasley que a srta. Granger já tomou a poção.

- Claro, vou agora mesmo. Estarei de volta em um instante.

Severus assentiu. E ficou observando o caminho da medibruxa. Ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para a porta depois que ela passara; pensando. E isso o impediu de notar uma pequena movimentação na maca próxima.

_- Pro... professor Snape?_

* * *

_Gente... Tenho que começar pedindo desculpas pela demora... Entre atualizações do Second Life (p.s.: mais um capítulo amanhã aqui no FFnet. \o/), posts dos quatro RPGs e do blog, esqueci completamente da fanfic... Mil perdões! i.i Espero que curtam esse capítulo. Prometo que postarei os outros dois (sim, só faltam dois... o último capítulo e o epílogo...) antes que o mês acabe! _

_E, bom, eu gostei da analogia com xadrez. Espero que gostem também... =)  
And now? Como será o confronto Sev X Hermione, hein? Quem já sabe, não espalha... XD_

_Agradecendo aos reviews:** Hatake KaguraLari =** Obaaa! Leitora nova! *-* Muuuito burro... XD Mas ele vai descobrir... Acho que agora a Hermione vai perguntar se ele tem algum problema de raciocínio... kkkkkkkk' Brincadeira. XD Desculpe a demora, viu? Obrigada por ler a fic e espero que goste deste também! =) Bjs, Thayz. **Naj =** Entendeu certinho... =) Bom, sobre o sangue o Sev descobriu... Mas o resto está díficil, viu? XD Desculpe mesmo pela demora. Não vou fazer mais isso. ^^" Obrigada por ler a fic e espero que goste deste também. =D Bjs, Thayz. **Helena Black =** Sério? Vai postar? Que ótimo! Quero ler! \o/ Posta sim... *-* Que bom que está gostando da fanfic. Obrigada por lê-la! Espero que goste deste capítulo também... =) Bjs, Thayz. **Marcia B. S. =** Continuando... Desculpe pela demora. Serei mais pontual... ^^" Espero que goste do capítulo! Bjs, Thayz. **Mesquila =** É ótimo saber que está gostando! *-* Bom, a reação do Sev não foi agora (ele está meio lento... XD), mas já já vem... ;) kkkkkkk' Ótima ideia! Brilhar uma lâmpadazinha... XDD Desculpe pela demora. Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Bjs, Thayz. **Vivi Granger =** Tudo ótimo. =) Obrigada! *-* Desculpe pela demora em atualizar... Não farei mais isso... ^^" Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Bjs, Thayz._

_É isso, people... Sorry novamente pelo atraso e até o próximo capítulo! o/  
*não, eu não sei porque estou misturando inglês com português hoje... XD*_

_E nunca se esqueçam da campanha:  
**Faça um review e faça uma autora feliz! *-***_

(Pensando em postar shorts "não-HG/SS", o que acham? i.i)

* * *


	10. Reine sobre mim

_Capítulo 10 – **Reine sobre mim**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

Hermione Granger sentira um sopro de ar bater-lhe o rosto e tudo ficar mais quente repentinamente. Uma dor de cabeça irritante e dores no corpo também surgiram. Todas essas sensações novas, até então, fizeram com que se esforçasse para abrir os olhos. E os abriu ainda mais ao identificar a figura de negro que olhava para a porta.

- Pro... professor Snape?

Ele se assustou com o chamado e virou-se rapidamente. Quando seus olhos negros encontraram os castanhos, seu coração pareceu parar de bater por um segundo e foi com muito autocontrole que conseguiu se aproximar e responder.

- Sim, srta. Granger.

Ele soubera que a hora de abrir o jogo estava próxima, mas isso não o impediu de ficar nervoso. Aproximou-se mais e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama dela; fingir indiferença não mais funcionaria.

- O que aconteceu? – ela olhou mais atentamente para o rosto do professor, identificando um início de barba e franziu o cenho - Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, srta. Não se lembra do ataque? – a falta de sarcasmo na voz dele estava realmente assustando-a. _O que será que acontecera?_

- Sim, eu me lembro. Eu me lembro de tudo... Pelo menos até o feitiço que Malfoy lançou, o _Sectumsempra_...

- Esse foi o último que pronunciou.

- Por quê? Dumbledore apareceu?

- Ele está morto.

- Morto?

- Sim, eu o matei.

- Mas... por que você, desculpe-me, o senhor fez isso? – ele ignorou a pergunta dela, embora o pedido de desculpas tenha sido como uma pontada no coração.

- Por que você pulou na minha frente, Hermione? – resolvera ser direto.

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, e sua expressão, outrora suave, tornara-se carregada e melancólica. Não respondeu.

- Por que, Hermione? – Ele repetiu suavemente.

- Porque... porque era um feitiço seu e eu acredito que ninguém conheça o contra-feitiço. Não haveria como ajudá-lo. – ela se prendeu a primeira resposta racional que lhe veio à mente.

- Claro. – ela percebeu um tom amargo nesta pequena palavra, mas poderia ser apenas sua imaginação. – Bom, de qualquer forma, você não precisaria ter feito aquilo. Dumbledore conhecia o contra-feitiço.

- Ah... – Hermione comentou. Entretanto tinha certeza que faria a mesma coisa se voltasse no tempo, mesmo tendo certeza de que o diretor poderia salvá-lo. – O senhor poderia me contar o que aconteceu depois?

- Sim. Vou lhe contar. – ele respirou fundo. _Era agora._

- Depois do duelo e da morte de Malfoy, Dumbledore finalmente apareceu. Ele e a escola toda. Eu lhe prestei os primeiros socorros, juntamente com sua amiga, a Srta. Weasley.

- Gina? – Snape sentiu o receio na voz da grifinória. Com certeza estava pensando se sua amiga não contara o tal segredo.

- Sim, Gina Weasley. Nós a trouxemos para cá e você está sob tratamento há dois dias...

- Tudo isso? Mas Harry me contou que utilizou esse mesmo feitiço em Draco e... – ela parou perante a mão erguida dele.

- O caso de Draco foi bem diferente. Além de ter sido lançada por um bruxo adolescente e não-familiarizado com magia negra, o garoto Malfoy não sofreu metade das agressões a que seu corpo foi submetido anteriormente...

- Então... o que me fez melhorar?

_Por que ela tinha que ser tão inteligente?_ Não fazia parte dos planos dele chegar neste ponto tão cedo... Contudo, Severus sempre soubera que Hermione era assim, não poderia ter esperado por menos.

- O contra-feitiço, essência de ditamno e... uma outra poção.

Diante da hesitação dele, ela se sentiu tentada a perguntar.

- Que poção?

- A _Ius Sanguinis_... – ele disse de uma vez, como se a rapidez influenciasse no impacto que as palavras teriam.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O senhor está falando sério?

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando, srta. Granger? – ele retrucou, sem nenhum tom cruel.

Eles se encararam.

_Silêncio._

_**-**_

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

_**-**_

Madame Pomfrey atravessou calmamente o Salão Principal, onde poucos estudantes ainda jantavam, até chegar à mesa dos professores. Sua aparição chamou a atenção de alguns alunos, que se dirigiram ao mesmo local.

E foi, então, envolvida por quatro grifinórios e uma corvinal que a medibruxa se dirigiu ao diretor.

- A Srta. Granger já tomou a poção, Albus.

- Excelente! – ele respondera.

- Isso quer dizer que ela acordou? – perguntou Ronald Weasley, ao ver os sorrisos de Gina, Harry e Luna.

- Provavelmente. – concordou a medibruxa.

- Vamos vê-la! – falou Neville.

- Não, não... – refreou-os Dumbledore. – Visitas agora só atrapalharão.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Papoula, Severus está lá, não está?

Ela assentiu como resposta. Gina e Harry entenderam o recado.

- Tudo bem então – concordou _O Eleito_ – vamos dormir, finalmente. Amanhã falaremos com ela.

- Mas, Harry... – Rony tentou argumentar.

- O Prof. Dumbledore está certo. Não precisamos nos apressar agora. Vamos para a Sala Comunal. – e saiu arrastando Neville e Rony com ele.

Gina e Luna saíram depois... Gina com um sorriso de felicidade e acenando animadamente para o diretor e Luna, pulando, encantadoramente desligada, como só ela conseguia ser. Quando as garotas se afastaram, Pomfrey retomou a conversa, agora com Minerva McGonagall ao lado.

- Albus, eu não quis falar na frente deles, mas... Você acha que deu certo?

- Tenho certeza.

- Mas como pode saber? Severus usou o sangue de quem?

- Em breve saberá. Muito em breve, eu diria.

- Esse garoto precisa saber da responsabilidade que adquiriu com esse gesto. – adicionou a diretora da Grifinória.

- Ele sabe.

- E mesmo assim concordou? – insistiu Papoula.

- Claro.

- Nossa! Esse garoto deve sentir algo muito especial por Hermione, então. Tomara que seja um grifinório também.

Dumbledore riu do desejo bobo de sua colega de trabalho.

- Não espere por isso, minha cara. Nem por um minuto.

E riu novamente, da cara um tanto desgostosa que ela fizera.

_O choque seria enorme..._

_**-**_

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

_**-**_

Ela o encarou, perplexa. _Como isso podia ser possível? Não havia como preparar tal poção para ela... Faltaria o ingrediente principal: as sete gotas de sangue! Só uma pessoa poderia fornecê-las e, bem, essa pessoa não sentia nada por ela... Mas, a poção funcionara!_ Hermione tinha certeza que nenhum outro sangue a faria despertar. _Então... isso quer dizer que... Não, definitivamente ela estava delirando. Não poderia ser verdade. Como...? Como?_

- Isso quer dizer que... – ela tentou confirmar, mas não conseguia completar a frase. _E se ele risse dela? _Hermione não suportaria. Encarou-o. Ele retribuiu ao seu olhar antes de desviar os olhos e, aparentemente, focá-los em outra coisa; talvez no passado...

- Sim, isso quer dizer que a sua vida está ligada à pessoa que lhe forneceu sangue. _**Regnum in thema mei**_ é a expressão latina atribuída a essa poção. Traduzida livremente, significa _Reine sobre mim_. Ou seja, sua vida pertence a ele e a dele pertence a sua. Até o fim.

Ele disse isso de uma vez, com sua voz vazia de sentimento; como aquela que utilizava em suas aulas. Severus se sentia culpado por ter tomado tamanha decisão. Era verdade que não tivera alternativa mas, mesmo assim...

Quando se desprendeu de seus devaneios, percebeu que a garota não se movera. Ouvira suas palavras em silêncio e permanecia quieta. Não agüentou a curiosidade e a expectativa e virou-se, para ver a reação dela, por pior que fosse. Prendeu a respiração ao encontrar aqueles olhos castanhos amendoados olhando diretamente em seus olhos, cheios de incerteza e esperança. _Esperança?_

Ela insistiu.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. Eu conheço a poção. Eu... eu gostaria de saber se isso quer dizer que... – _Por que ela não conseguia completar a pergunta? Bom, não deveria ter pensado que conseguiria em nenhum minuto, pelo menos enquanto aqueles abissais olhos negros estivessem encarando-a. _

- Bem, eu não... – ele desviou o olhar por um segundo. **O** **segundo**. O precioso segundo em que tudo se tornou claro. Claro como cristal. _Como não entendera? Como fora tão cego? A verdade, como Albus mesmo dissera através de suas bobas metáforas, estava na cara dele! Mas então..._ Severus olhou novamente para Hermione. E não precisou perguntar nada. Ela tinha os olhos marejados e o encarava ansiosa e preocupada. _Tão linda... Como pudera desperdiçar tanto tempo? _

Decidido a consertar isso, aproximou-se da morena. Acariciou suas bochechas rosadas com o cuidado que teria com a mais fina porcelana. Percorreu com os dedos cada pedacinho do rosto dela, sentindo a pele suave e macia, enquanto a grifinória o olhava em expectativa. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e beijou-os. Uma, duas, três vezes... antes de tomá-los para um beijo completo, apaixonado. Seus braços firmemente em torno da cintura dela pareciam tentar evitar que ela escapasse. Bom, isso era o único pensamento que não passava pela cabeça de Hermione naquele momento. Aliás, não era o único, já que não conseguia pensar.

Afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para poderem respirar. E Severus a abraçou, tentando demonstrar tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Ela pareceu entendê-lo.

- Reine sobre mim. - disse. Ela sorriu.

- Eu também te amo, Severus.

_E o futuro deixou de lhe parecer sombrio._

_**-**_

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

_**-**_

- O quê?

O grito de surpresa da Diretora da Grifinória foi acompanhado do desmaio repentino de Ronald Weasley quando Hermione explicara sobre o proprietário das gotas de sangue – bem, no caso de Rony, ela teve que explicar a poção toda. Severus Snape permanecia calado na cadeira ao lado da cama dela. Sabia que aturar os amigos dela era um pequeno preço a pagar pela felicidade e se esforçaria para não torturar nenhum deles.

Gina não parava de sorrir, Dumbledore tinha os olhos brilhando e Luna estava quase batendo palmas; Harry a impediu no meio do movimento.

Madame Pomfrey reanimara Rony com um simples _Enervate_. O garoto olhou para o mais novo casal, descrente.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando, Rony?

- Mas ele... ele... ele é o professor Snape! – cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma grande ofensa.

- Jura? Se você não me dissesse, eu nunca teria percebido. – ela retrucou e Severus deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. O Weasley tornou-se vermelho-vivo.

- Como... como você...?

- Ora, você foi o único, ou melhor – ela consertou, após dar uma olhada no homem de negro ao seu lado e sorrir-lhe suavemente. McGonagall quase desmaiou também depois disso. – um dos únicos que não percebeu o que eu sentia.

- O Harry... – o ruivo tentou retrucar.

- Ele também descobriu.

Rony olhou para ele com raiva e Harry apenas agitou os ombros, respondendo:

- Eu desconfiei. Tinha aquela pesquisa dela e essa história toda agora...

- E você _deixou_?

- Quero ver você repetir isso, Ronald Weasley. – Hermione gritou, já de pé, com uma raiva crescendo exponencialmente. Harry a freiou com um aceno de mão.

- Não sou ninguém para interferir na vida dela. Hermione é livre para fazer as próprias escolhas. E, além disso, - completou com um pequeno sorriso – Gina me mataria se eu abrisse a boca.

- Exatamente! – concordou a ruiva, dando um selinho no namorado. Hermione sorriu para eles e Rony saiu pisando forte da enfermaria. Neville, completamente mudo e abismado, saiu do seu estado de torpor e murmurou.

- Vou falar com ele. – e saiu quase que correndo do lugar, com o rosto vermelho. Severus deu outro sorrisinho a isso. Longbottom estava fugindo da situação. Não que fosse contra, apenas fora pego de surpresa.

- Não se preocupe, Srta. Granger. Eles entenderão. - consolou-a Dumbledore.

- Sim, espero que sim, professor. – disse Hermione, voltando a sentar-se na cama. Seus olhos se prenderam em Minerva.

- Professora, eu sinto muito se lhe decepcionei, mas não há a mínima hipótese de voltar atrás ou fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu não quero isso e não o farei.

- Eu sei disso, minha querida. – a professora de transfiguração pareceu finalmente recuperar-se um pouco do choque. – Nunca lhe pediria algo semelhante. Eu apenas esperava que...

- Eu lhe avisei, não, Minerva? – comentou Dumbledore, travesso.

- Então, foi por isso que, no começo de tudo, você chamou pela Srta. Weasley?

- Na verdade, nós criamos um código para nos comunicarmos freqüentemente e sem riscos na época em que eu, Rony e Harry estivemos fora, atrás de Voldemort. Bom, eu a obriguei a aprendê-lo o mais rápido possível. E eu só o usava para perguntar sobre Severus. E, naquela hora, foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. – respondeu simplesmente.

Severus olhou para Hermione com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela lhe lançou um olhar envergonhado; nunca pretendera contar isso a ele.

- Ah, entendo. – Minerva respondeu. – Espero que sejam muito felizes. – A isso, Severus assentiu e Hermione sorriu. – Entretanto, ainda são aluna e professor.

- Isso não é problema... – Dumbledore interveio.

- Como não? O conselho escolar pode... – Minerva tentou chamar o Diretor à razão.

- ... Desde que mantenham segredo. – concluiu o Diretor, piscando. – Bom, agora preciso ir, tenho que comunicar aos alunos que o professor Snape voltará a dar aulas amanhã. Embora não ache que será uma notícia agradável.

Harry riu a isso e recebeu um olhar repressor de Hermione. Sem-graça, murmurou que precisava fazer algo e saiu apressado. Minerva seguiu-o, sem uma palavra.

- Bobo. – Gina riu.

- Muito! – Hermione concordou.

Severus supôs que aquela conversa pouco produtiva era uma forma de controlar o escândalo que fariam se estivessem sozinhas. No fundo, ele queria ver. Aquelas duas foram as pessoas mais próximas dele nesses dias. E, além disso, ele devia, em parte, sua alegria de agora, à Weasley.

- Finjam que não estou presente. – disse. E comprovou sua hipótese quando Gina deu um gritinho e abraçou Hermione. A morena riu.

- Eu estou bem, Ginny!

- Eu sei, Mi! Agora eu tenho certeza disso. – e sorriu marotamente. Severus sentiu-se encabulado. – Eu estou muito feliz por você!

- E eu tenho que lhe agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim.

- Amigas são para isso, certo?

- Sim, claro.

- Mas eu quero algo em troca. – Gina murmurou. Severus arregalou os olhos. _O quê?_ E ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Hermione sorriu.

- Você não presta, hein, Srta. Weasley? – disse Hermione em tom de falsa repreensão. – Tudo bem, mas depois.

- Ah, é claro! Então, até mais tarde, Mi! Até, professor Snape! – disse antes de sair, quase aos pulos, da enfermaria.

**-**

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

_**-**_

Severus, um pouco atordoado pela conversa das duas, aproximou-se novamente de Hermione, beijando e abraçando-a.

- Não sei se é muito cedo, ou muito tarde... – começou, com o rosto mergulhado nos cachos marrons. Hermione podia sentir a tensão no corpo e na voz dele e também a vibração da voz de barítono em seu ouvido. – Mas... Hermione Granger, você gostaria de ser tornar a Sra. Snape algum dia?

- Por quanto tempo? – foi a resposta dela. Ele se afastou, nervoso, para poder olhar nos olhos dela.

- Pelo tempo que quiser.

- Então para sempre!

**-**

_***HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS*HG/SS***_

_**-**_

- Ela quer algo em troca? – Severus perguntou, ainda sem entender, depois de algum tempo, na sua masmorra com Hermione. Acabara de relembrar da conversa de sua, agora, noiva e a pequena Weasley.

- Não é nada demais.

- O que é então? – insistiu.

Hermione o encarou, pensando. _Ela deveria contar ou não?_ Era um assunto totalmente feminino. _Bom, mas a cara de Severus seria impagável. Valia a pena contar para ver a reação dele? Sim, valia._ Ela sorriu antes de responder, tranqüila.

- Bom, assuntos completamente femininos. Sobre como você é comigo; essas coisas...

- **O QUÊ???**

* * *

_Último capítulo, gente! *choralitros* Espero que gostem... Eu achei superfofo! *-* E um pouco engraçado (?)... Mas não sei... Quero saber o que **vocês** acharam! ;D_

_Aaaaaainda tem EPÍLOGO! Não me abandonem! i.i XDDDDD_

_Ah, o título da fic é o nome de um filme. Não tenho ideia de como é a história. Só achei o título perfeito para o capítulo e acabou ajudando no desenvolvimento da fanfic! \o/_

_Agradecendo aos comentários:_

_**Melguinha:** Acordou e agora se entenderam! *-* Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic. Bjs, Thayz. **Marcia B. S.:** Que bom que gostou do Xadrez! *-* Tomara que goste deste capítulo também! Tudo se resolveu, finalmente! \o/ Obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic. Bjs, Thayz. **Mesquila:** Happy Ending? Sim, sim! *-* Oh, também já estou com saudades! Adorei postar aqui! Mas ainda tem o epílogo! \o/ Espero que goste deste capítulo também e obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic. Bjs, Thayz._

_É isso, people!  
Espero que curtam... ^^_

_**E até o epílogo! o/**_

_Ah, não se esqueçam da campanha:_

_**Review = Autora Feliz! =D**_


	11. And after all

_Capítulo 11__  
__**Epílogo - And after all**_

* * *

Um grito cortou a noite e rompeu o silêncio que pairava, solene, nos sonhos do homem. Um grito extremamente angustiante e assustadoramente conhecido. Severus Snape ergueu-se tenso da cama, olhando para os lados em busca da fonte.

Encontrou, como ocorrera há cinco anos, Hermione Granger. Ou melhor, Hermione Snape.

-

_**Today is gonna be the day**  
Hoje vai ser o dia  
**That they're gonna throw it back to you**  
Que eles vão devolver isso para você.  
**By now you should've somehow**  
Neste momento você devia, de algum modo,  
**Realized what you gotta do**  
Ter entendido o que tem de fazer._

_-_

O horário e a data eram exatamente os mesmos. Entretanto o sobrenome, o lugar e o motivo desabilitariam qualquer comparação que pudesse ser feita.

Eles estavam neste exato momento dividindo lençóis negros em um quarto aconchegante na nova casa do professor de _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_, em Hogsmeade. Haviam se casado após a formatura dela, em uma cerimônia simples, mas singela. Poucos presenciaram, já que era tangível o preconceito da maioria das pessoas – inclusive muitos dos amigos dela. Ela não pareceu se importar, mas ele não esquecera nenhum dos inúmeros comentários que ouvira sobre o relacionamento deles. Coisas horríveis, que colocavam a integridade dos dois na lama, que rebaixavam Dumbledore e seus métodos de ensino. Quase como se tivessem cometido um crime. Ela perdera muito ao unir-se a ele e mesmo assim, não cansava de dizer que o amava. Severus se sentia mal por isso, principalmente por não saber expressar em palavras tudo o que sentia por ela.

-

_**I don't believe that anybody**__  
__Eu não creio que alguém__  
__**Feels the way I do**__  
__Sinta-se do modo como me sinto __  
__**About you now**__  
__A seu respeito neste momento._

_-_

É verdade que após um tempo as pessoas deixaram de se importar e algumas até entenderam, mas mesmo assim, não foi algo agradável de vivenciar. Nada que o incomodasse, é claro – afinal, Severus Snape, ex-espião duplo, já fora ofendido de forma bem pior – mas o afetava por causa dela. Ele tinha medo que tudo isso a ferisse a ponto de fazê-la desistir. E isso era a única coisa que ele não suportaria.

-

_**Backbeat the word is on the street**__  
__A batida de fundo, a conversa que corre na rua é__  
__**That the fire in your heart is out**__  
__Que o fogo no seu coração está apagado.__  
__**I'm sure you've heard it all before**__  
__Tenho certeza que você ouviu isso tudo antes,__  
__**But you never really had a doubt**__  
__Mas você nunca realmente teve uma dúvida. _

_-_

O temível _- bom, talvez não mais, já que Hermione, ao assumir a cadeira de Feitiços, após a aposentadoria de Flitwick, tirava toda a autoridade dele na frente dos alunos; chegava a ser irritante não conseguir mais impor aquele medo anterior, o que às vezes acabava em briga e a briga acabava na cama_ – e sombrio ex-Comensal da Morte era completamente dependente e apaixonado pela sabe-tudo Grifinória. Desde o ataque de Lucius Malfoy, os sentimentos dele deram uma reviravolta. Ele se pegou sentindo algo que pensou ser impossível e agora desfrutava de cada momento como se fosse ser expulso do paraíso a qualquer instante.

-

_**I don't believe that anybody**__  
__Eu não creio que alguém __  
__**Feels the way I do**__  
__Sinta-se do modo como eu me sinto __  
__**about you now**__  
__A seu respeito neste momento._

_-_

Dumbledore dava risadinhas irritantes toda vez que os via juntos, ou por estar contente pelo casal ou por estar debochando do antigo professor Snape – que sempre demonstrava incredulidade quando o velho diretor mencionava o mais profundo sentimento humano; talvez pelos dois. Albus pregava aos quatro ventos que seu amigo mudara, embora a maioria fosse descrente. Ninguém conhecia Severus Snape tão bem para avaliar o grau da mudança. Ninguém exceto Dumbledore. O tratamento a estranhos continuou o mesmo; o tratamento aos alunos tentava continuar o mesmo – Hermione não ajudava nesse aspecto – agora, o tratamento aos amigos tornara-se mais cordial, mas sem abandonar o sarcasmo tão característico, é claro. Quem prestasse mais atenção, veria a expressão menos carregada, o leve sorriso ao olhar a esposa, o olhar não mais vazio e frio e sim com um brilho novo. E foi apenas a presença e o amor da pequena grifinória que operara tal transformação. Será que se dissesse isso tudo a ela, expressaria um pouco de tudo aquilo que povoava seu interior?

-

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**__  
__E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas,__  
__**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**__  
__E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando._

_-_

O que ele poderia fazer para compensar por tudo que ela lhe proporcionara? Depois de tudo que passara na infância e adolescência, tinha certeza de que um futuro semelhante o aguardava. Mas ela lhe mostrara outro caminho e o guiara com graça e paciência. Ele ainda não conseguira descobrir, nesses quase cinco anos juntos, como ela suportara seu temperamento, sua pouca paciência e seu humor negro. Ela apenas lhe respondia que ninguém era perfeito e que se apaixonara por ele, exatamente como sempre foi, com todas as características tão conhecidas. Mas, mesmo assim... Ele não poderia deixar de pensar se ela não merecia alguém melhor. Não alguém como Weasley ou Potter, afinal, ele queria que ela tivesse alguém _melhor _e não pior! Por outro lado, ela o amava e parecia extremamente feliz ao seu lado. _Como_ ele poderia demonstrar que sentia o mesmo?

-

_**There are many things that I'd **__**  
**__Existem muitas coisas que eu __  
__**Like to say to you**__  
__Gostaria de dizer para você,__  
__**But I don't know how**__  
__Mas eu não sei como..._

_-_

Sim, estava realmente óbvio que esse era o único dilema de Severus Snape nesses últimos tempos. Como expressar-se? Ele não sentira falta de fazê-lo durante a infância, pelo contrário, foi exatamente neste período que aprendera a fechar-se para o mundo. Na adolescência, em Hogwarts, ele apenas mantivera seus costumes, deixando que apenas Lílian identificasse alguma coisa do turbilhão de emoções que passavam por si. Na fase adulta, era obrigado a não revelar-se. Ou então, morreria. Não que tivesse muito preocupado com isso, mas cometera o erro de deixar-se levar por seus "amigos" e agora precisava arcar com as conseqüências e lutar para recompensar a confiança de Dumbledore. Durante todo esse período, somente o bruxo de olhos azuis e oclinhos meia-lua sabia o que se passava atrás da máscara de mestre de Poções. Não que Severus tivesse escolhido se abrir com o ancião, mas era impossível esconder algo de Dumbledore por um tempo satisfatoriamente longo. Então, não havia alternativa. Mas agora, depois de ter sua alma resgatada das trevas em que se escondera por um anjo de olhos castanhos e cabelos cacheados e volumosos, ele precisava fazer isso. Ele queria fazer.

-

_**Because maybe**__  
__Porque talvez__  
__**You're gonna be the one that saves me**__  
__Você vai ser aquela que me salva...__  
__**And after all**__  
__E no final das contas,__  
__**You're my wonderwall **__  
__Você é o meu muro das maravilhas._

_-_

Porque Hermione Granger era tudo para ele. Ela se tornara tudo para ele desde que o defendera do _Sectumsempra_. E pensar que ela se importara com ele muito antes de toda aquela história... Ele gostaria de não ter sido tão cego. Desperdiçara tempo demais fechado em seu próprio mundo. Entretanto, não tinha certeza de que se envolveria com a garota durante a guerra. Ele não a arriscaria. Nunca. E é nisso tudo que está a ironia: ela saíra ilesa da guerra e sofrera depois dela, por causa dele.

-

_**Today was gonna be the day**__  
__Hoje iria ser o dia,__  
__**But they'll never throw it back to you**__  
__Mas eles nunca devolverão isso para você.__  
__**By now you should've somehow**__  
__E neste momento você devia, de algum modo,__  
__**Realized what you're not to do**__  
__Ter entendido o que não deve fazer._

_-_

Quanto aos amigos, não houve grandes alterações. Gina Weasley, formada agora em medibruxaria e assistente de Madame Pomfrey durante o ano letivo, freqüentava mais seus aposentos nas masmorras durante o ano do que ele mesmo. Ela e Hermione passavam tardes e, se ele não expulsasse a ruiva após o jantar, noites a fio conversando. Ele não se importava realmente, porque a pequena Weasley era a única dos amigos de sua esposa que ele se dava bem e conseguia conviver sem nenhuma farpa e porque a garota sabia identificar quando suas visitas extrapolavam a conveniência. Harry Potter aparecia raramente, era óbvio o seu desconforto na presença do antigo professor e atual quase-cunhado. Não era contra, mas não conseguia passar muito tempo sem ruborizar-se com qualquer comentário sobre o casal feito por Hermione.

-

_**I don't believe that anybody**__  
__Eu não creio que alguém __  
__**Feels the way I do**__  
__Sinta-se do modo como me sinto__  
__**About you now**__  
__A seu respeito neste momento._

_-_

Agora o Weasley... Bem, ele tinha um comportamento atípico. Basta dizer que se dirigia formalmente a sua amiga, como se conversasse com um colega de escritório e ignorava permanentemente o homem de negro que inevitavelmente estava ao lado dela. Hermione sofrera com isso no início mas depois percebera o quão infantil seu amigo estava sendo e resolveu esperar que ele se tocasse disso. Na verdade, "percebera" não é a palavra certa. Digamos que a senhorita Weasley – por pouco tempo, o casamento dela com o Potter já estava marcado para poucos meses – enfiara isso na cabeça de sua amiga aos berros e xingamentos. Severus lembrava-se vagamente de uma frase da pitoresca discussão: "Você deveria deixar de se preocupar com o idiota do meu irmão e tratar de ser feliz com o homem que ama."

-

_**And all the roads that lead you there were winding **__**  
**__E todas as estradas que conduzem até você eram sinuosas,__  
__**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**__  
__E todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho estão cegando._

_-_

Minerva McGonagall, após aquele choque inicial, voltou à normalidade. Nada, nada mesmo de diferente do tratamento que dispensava anteriormente. Exceto é claro, o pequeno desconforto que a fazia desviar o olhar toda vez que Hermione demonstrava seu afeto. Compreensível. Ninguém gosta de... Como foi que Hermione dissera?... "Segurar vela".

-

_**There are many things that I'd like to say to you**__  
__Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,__  
__**But I don't know how**__  
__Mas eu não sei como..._

_-_

Bom, mas nada disso importava diante do que estava prestes a acontecer...

Severus pulou da cama ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto de sua esposa. Respirou fundo enquanto ela gemia e aproximou-se para tentar acalma-la. Ela o encarou, pesarosa.

- Des-desculpe... por acordá-lo. – murmurou entre gemidos.

- Como você pode se desculpar por isso, Hermione? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. Ela queria deixá-lo dormir enquanto... ?

- Eu não achei que já... Pensei que fosse...

- Respire, Hermione. Eu já volto.

Ele vestiu seu roupão rapidamente, lançando um olhar preocupado a esposa antes de descer apressado os degraus até a sala de estar.

-

_**I said maybe **__**  
**__Eu disse que talvez__  
__**You're gonna be the one that saves me**__  
__Você seja aquela que me salva...__  
__**And after all **__  
__E no final das contas,__  
__**You're my wonderwall **__  
__Você é o meu muro das maravilhas._

_-_

Jogou pó de Flu bruscamente na lareira e ajoelhou-se. Sua cabeça sumiu em meio às chamas verdes e reapareceu em uma casa já conhecida, de alguns Natais anteriores, em Godric's Hollow.

- POTTER! – gritou.

Nada.

- POTTER, NÃO ME FAÇA IR AÍ!

Passos na escada.

- O que foi, Snape? Já viu que horas são? – Harry descia sonolento os degraus em direção a voz que tanto o atormentara na infância.

-

_**I said maybe (I said maybe)**__  
__Eu disse que talvez (Eu disse que talvez)__  
__**You're gonna be the one that saves me**__  
__Você seja aquela que me salva...__  
__**And after all**__  
__E no final das contas,__  
__**You're my wonderwall**__  
__Você é o meu muro das maravilhas._

_-_

- Não me interessa que horas são, garoto. Aliás, não quero falar com você. Chame a Weasley.

- Dá para você se acalmar?

- Não, não dá. Chame-a.

Passos novamente.

- Não precisa. – era Gina. – O que aconteceu?

- Adivinhe! – Snape gritou, num misto de alívio e ansiedade.

Os olhos de Gina brilharam, e um sorriso perpassou seu rosto. E ela correu para o potinho com Flu.

- Qual será o nome? – perguntou, enquanto preparava-se a viagem na lareira.

O rosto de Snape foi desaparecendo, para dar passagem à ruiva. Mas sua resposta ainda pôde ser ouvida no aposento que acabara de deixar. Se ele ainda estivesse ali, poderia ter visto o pequeno sorriso de Harry Potter quando ele revelou:

- Rosalie.

-

_**I said maybe (I said maybe)**__**  
**__Eu disse que talvez (Eu disse que talvez)__  
__**You're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)**__  
__Você seja aquela que me salva (que me salva)... _

_-_

* * *

_Epílogo, gente! *-*  
*emocionada*  
A fanfic acabou...  
*choralitros*  
Espero realmente que tenham gostado... =)  
Eu sei que prometi terminá-la até o fim de Janeiro, mas eu jurava que hoje era 31! Eu tinha certeza! Teimei com todo mundo que dizia que era 1°! :O_

Ah, uma coisa.... Quer dizer, duas coisas... XD  
A primeira é que o epílogo foi betado pela Lety Snape! Obrigada, Lety! Eu te adoro! *-*  
A segunda é que a música é Wonderwall do Oasis (uma banda que eu simplesmente adoro! - e a Lety também, por coincidência... =D). Espero que gostem.  
Ah, tem mais uma coisa.... Eu tirei o nome Rosalie descaradamente de Twilight. Porque eu amei esse nome! Não tenho ideia do porquê, mas eu amei! *-*

_Agradecendo aos comentários...  
**Marcia B. S.:** Que bom que gostou! *-* Tentei fazer um final um tanto descontraído... \o/ Ah, eu também achava super estranho o shipper, mas depois que li Before the Dawn... Apaixonei! *-* Oh, posta sim! Mesmo não sendo HG/SS! Vou ver se posto umas shorts de outros shippers aqui hoje... =) Espero que goste do Epílogo! Obrigada mesmo por ter acompanhado a fanfic! Bjs, Thayz. **L. Malfoy:** Estou muito feliz por ter gostado! *-* Espero que goste do epílogo! Obrigada mesmo por ter lido a fanfic! Bjs, Thayz. **Naj:** Bom, aí está o epílogo! Achei fofo. Espero que goste dele! =) Oh, que bom que riu! \o/ Obrigada mesmo por ter acompanhado a fanfic! Bjs, Thayz. **Vivian Alves:** Sério? Acho que vou assistir! *-* Que bom que se divertiu! Tentei mesclar romance com uns pitacos de comédia... Não sei se deu muito certo... XD Ah, eu até queria continuar, sabe... Mas a fanfic já está completa. Postei todinha no F&B. E estou me dedicando bastante a Second Life agora. ^^ Obrigada mesmo por ter lido a fanfic! Bjs, Thayz. **Melguinha:** Ahh! Estou muuuito feliz por ter gostado! *-* Bom, aí está o epílogo, espero que goste dele também! =) Obrigada mesmo por ter acompanhado a fanfic! Bjs, Thayz. **Cidinha Potzik:** Sério? *-* Adorei saber que você adorou! =D Aí está o epílogo! Espero que goste dele também! =) Obrigada por ter lido a fanfic! Bjs, Thayz._

_Bom, gente.... É isso.  
Obrigada a todos que leram a fanfic, mesmo não tendo comentado!  
Foi uma excelente experiência._

Ah, mas a campanha ainda vale, okey?  
Quero muito saber o que acharam do epílogo!

_Obrigada mesmo! =)  
Até SL!  
Ou até minha próxima fic... ^^__  
_

o/


End file.
